Save a Slave
by VoidParanoid
Summary: 700  girls have been kidnapped by an Indian Italian mastermind... and his son . Memories of their past lives all erased. Nothing left, but a number to represent their names. The only job they have is to be women and charm men on a daily basis for money.
1. Day 1 Intro

*Save A Slave 

*Intro

Main Characters change here and there. (I was kinda dumb and it took me awhile to figure that out), one of the main characters, Kiniky, his name is pronounced Ki-Niki. Thank you for clicking, and enjoy! ~*~Written for: All of those girls who made mistakes and realize and accept them now as lessons learned. (That would be myself as well.) Also for all the girls who haven't changed themselves to be loved.

*************  
Hi there...my names Kiniky. I'm 18 years old, I have auburn hair, shoulder length with carmel skin tone, and I'm about 6ft tall. Oh! And one more thing! My Dad runs a mansion as a wh0re house. Strange? Hell yeah it is, and since the old guys getting, well old... Guess who's taking over, me, but I dont want this life. I lost my v!rginity at the age of 8! All excitement is gone! Or so I thought...

Dad is Indian Italian and his accent is hella strong. He recently kidnapped his newest addition. She was on her knees...staring at the floor. Her hair was long and black, raven black and soft at the look of it. Her eyes were a light brown. "Why helloooooo!" Dad made his way down the stares and examined her. Groping her here and there...it didn't disgust me because this happened to hundreds of girls before her. "What is your name?" Dad asked her as she began to stand. Ever so quietly she said "Lyn..." and her voice sent a chill down my spine.

What was it about this girl...I wondered to myself. "NUMBER 3!" my dad yelled. Dad is bi-polar. "Yes?" a maid hurried quickly. "What is it Master?" her hair was short and red, her outfit was skimpy, short, and frilly. "Take Lyn to her room," Dad said his voice soft. Told ya he was bi-polar. He started walking upstairs lighting a cigar. I looked to see Lyn's lips move slowly without sound, I began to read them. It said "Please...Please save me..." I felt a pang in my heart as number 3 placed a cuff angrily on her wrist leading her to her room.

+Number 3+ I didn't understand why this fuxking ugly aXs bxtch got to keep her name...when I got here Master never asked me my name...Why was she so damn special huh! "Listen here Lyn..." I said my voice full of rage opening her door with my scan ID. "You have 2 purposes now, to please the master and get paid. That's it." the little mime looked up at me. "Please...?" she sounded confused about it. She was obviously a v!rgin...I could only hope she would experience a painful or something to that extent. I walked her in. Her room was gorgeous, I shared a room with 5 others with 2 beds. Everything was her own...it pissed me the fxck off... Like every other room it had everything, but a window. "Dinner will be served shortly..." I said envious and walked out locking the door behind me...I waited in the hall because I knew who would deliver her dinner...I saw the way he looked at her...

+Lyn+ I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth...I tried not to cry, but everything was so scary...I didn't understand why I was here! I hated being alone more than anything...but, I knew this would soon be, FAR FAR worse... I did what I tried not to do and cried...I fell asleep curled in a ball waiting for what the new day would bring me. Apparently the new day brought me... Mashed potatoes, a warm brownie, some fried chicken, and even wine. From a plastic bottle? I guess it's so no one could cut themselves. Strange enough, it was brought by that guy. His name was Kiniky and he was the only one I could trust right now so...here goes nothing.

Technically it wasn't the new day. I looked at the clock over my door next to a speaker. It was 11:47 p.m. I began to eat, it wasn't poison...though I hoped for it. "I-I'm going to try and save you..." I heard Kiniky say and I looked up. That's not what I needed as bad... "I can't be alone..." I spoke softly and began to sob with tears streaming. It was a touchy subject for me OK! He wrapped his arms around me and locked me in his embrace. "I'll help...I'll try..." he spoke with his lip softly and slightly touching my ear. I felt my cheeks get warm as we spread apart. I barely knew him, but I just HAD to put my trust into something!

+Kiniky+ I felt sorry for her...just like I did for the other 749 girls... "I'll get you a room mate... A good friend of mine, she'll take care of you" I said going to the door as she had finished eating and stared at me. "I'll save you, I promise..." I locked the door behind me and walked down the hall. "What are YOU upto?" I heard number 3's voice. "Stay out of my buisness like I do out of yours." I replied. "Tell me though...what do you see in her...?" she asked vemonous. I stopped right before opening a door-"She doesn't fit in here...she can't be a wh0re like you..." I said and walked in shutting the door. "Mickey!" I heard the beautiful voice as she hugged me close and I felt her body press a little too close a matter a fact. I felt my cheeks burn. "Dahlia, I need your help" 

And just like that Dahlia accepted my agreement to helping Lyn. I moved her bed in with Lyn and I covered her up before leaving. I mouthed "Becareful" and she mouthed back "Always have been" with a wink. Dahlia believes things aren't bad until you get caught. I knew she was good at this life and could teach Lyn everything she knew, at least until I got her out of here. I organized a few outfits-dresses and dad delivered em' to Lyns room. He only did it because he wanted to see her. Oh well, tomorrow was a big day, and I really didn't want to receive a lecture at 2:33 am, goodnight everyone.  
**********

*First Day

+Dahlia+ Little Lyn was still sleeping as I was done getting ready for today with my flourishing white dress and my hair was almost done. I looked at the clock, she had 15 more seconds until-the alarm went off and Lyn sat up straight in bed, her hair a mess. The announcements began "1st Floor has Garden Duty today, 2nd Floor and up is on Slave Command" I smiled because I already knew that. Lyn looked at me shocked at first then calmed down. She remembered who I was because Mickey explained last night. "Get ready Lyn-Dear," I said pointing to her closet stuffed with 20 dresses at least. "You have 5 minutes," I liked Lyn...she didn't argue or even complain. She was dressed in two minutes flat as we made our way down the hall.

As we walked we saw girls showing either too much axs or too much boobs. The boobs I could handle, I was too used to it. I pushed open the gate as we approached the garden. It was about 6 acres and the walls went all the way around about 30 feet up and were lined with bobbed wire so much you couldnt see the wall. "Ok Lyn," I whispered approaching one of many tables that sat a man-slowly. "Come across as un-attractive and you'll be fine, if he asks if your a v!rgin, say no, if he asks if your new here say no, just don't say anything he'd want to hear..." we sat in front of a male about 22. I was relieved because he had rented me before at one of these garden things. They'd get to know the girls and bid on them in the end, the highest bidder takes the girl and does whatever he wants for the night. I HAD to protect Lyn for my Mickey.

The guys name was Nik and he was known for his rough s3x...I was scared from the last time because he's also very abusive. Tea and treats were set up on the table. "Dahlia?" he spoke to me, his voice was lustful and he licked his lips at the sight of me. "Hey..." I strongly held back my fear and studders. He got distracted and looked at Lyn. "Why hello there," he stared at her D-sized boobs that came off as appealing to the men here. It's like they thought we were cars. If they crashed and smashed us they thought our boobs were their safety air-bags...the bruises I got from Nik...ugh...As usual Lyn was herself. Unresponsive, and I knew Nik liked that because he likes girls who didn't talk a lot.

Before he could ask for her name I asked to be excused with her and walked to the outdoor bathroom in the bath house. "Lyn..." I started to explain what was going on here. "Make sure no one can point you out in a crowd, as I said we're being bidded on today. If someone bids on you...I can't protect you..." I informed her. Lyn simply nodded. "Just say what they dont want to hear," I reminded her. She nodded again and I hugged her...I was very scared for her...she wasn't used to this, nor would she ever be. We came back out and sat and we heard Kiniky on the speaker. "Attention Garden Guests! There will be 30 minutes left out of the hour to get to know your girls before bidding starts. Thank you," I saw Lyn brighten as she heard his voice. She liked my Mickey? "Hey," Nik started. "Dahli, you owe me for wasting my time in there," he signaled to the bathroom. "Oh?" I held my guard up. "You have to make it upto me," he commanded. "What if I don't?" I replied. He looked over at Lyn

"Then I'll make her do it," he grinned standing up. And no matter how deathly scared and scarred I was of him I could never let him harm her. I stood as well. "Fine, take me. I'm ready..." I said with confidence. It was a lie though. I wasn't ready. I would never be ready for him as long as I lived. He took my hand and led me away from the bidding area where he would...again... me...

He was smart...just far enough so no one would hear my scream, or a call for a help if I could call out...he already was dressed down as he had unzipped my dress and trailed his hands along me. I was different from before...more confident in my body. That's one thing I learned here...he kissed along my neck as he had his hands on my hips and I felt it behind me, it wasn't his ruler, but something awful close to that in length...fiercly impatient with me he pushed me on the cold, luckily soft grass. He hovered over me and I felt it touch me ever so lightly. Part of me wanted it now, but I was scared of how he'd give it to me... Rough as always no doubt...

"Don't scream this time love..." he slowly started to slide it in as I gripped at the grass below me. I winced slightly at the pain in it's size, "I get you hard without even doing anything huh?" I joked in a whisper. "Y-Yeah..." his voice studdered as he continued to put it in, I hoped he would stop, but he wanted the whole nine yards. He hovered over me now and began to thrust slowly and deeply. I moved my hips against him because I couldn't deny how good it felt...

No one here could afford to have s3x with me nowadays so this is just what my body needed. Bidding for me starts at 1 million 500,000...I wished this satisfication wasn't from him though...Getting to his old self he thrusted harder and picked up the pace. I moaned intensly because he was in so deep. He bit down on his lip and let out a few grunts as he grabbed my "air-bags"... "D-Don't stop..." I moaned out. I would never normally say that. "I-I didn't plan on it..." he went deeper and faster. Frustrated he pulled out and turned me over putting me on all 4's. I'm sure you all know this one...

+Lyn+ I was extremly nervous and bored as I saw a guy make his way to my table. Everyone has switched partners now and I wished I could run. This guy kissed my hand before sitting. Eww...I don't know where that's been. Note to self: Wash that hand later. "Why hello there beautiful," he brought out his original lines. I stayed quiet. He wasn't worth my energy to reply. "Are you new here...?" his voice was curious. ! Uh-oh! Here comes the questions, what's he wanna hear? "No..." I said softly. "But I've had every girl here...not you...or do I just not remember?" I was annoyed with just these two questions. "I guess you don't remember..."I spoke the most I had in a week. "A shame..." he said almost like to himself. "Do you always not talk so much?" "Just not to you..." I snapped with my answer. His eyes brightened. Aww crap...I accidently turned him on. SHXT!

+Dahlia+ What did you miss? Oh nothing. This guy just tamed the hell out of doggie style and now thinks hes Tarzan because he has me pinned to a tree except my feet aren't touching the floor. They are on his shoulders as he commands me to pull up on the branches while adding his hard thrusts. I already was punched a few times for not following orders, that's right, punched, not a slap. Then again, I was used to it. I came about 20 minutes ago so my body is sensitive as hell and the feeling is intensified. We heard an alarm in the distance meaning bidding started in 5 minutes. Nik pulled out right before he busted. Thank Buddha! I got dressed and tried to clean as much blood (from my face and arms only people) as possible. Well...there goes this dress.

I started putting it on when Prince Charming asked "Need help?" was he serious! Ugh! "No, thanks" I just tried to hide my frustration so he wouldn't beat the crap out of me. Normallly, I'd put up a fight, but he had 200 pounds on me. And that weight was all in muscle. Man, my hips hurt like hell...and my back had bruises from being rubbed against the tree. We made it back to the table with Lyn. She looked at me with relief and then with pure horror. Was there something on my face? I touched my lip and felt a split that was bleeding...whoops, missed cleaning that up.

I took her hand softly as we walked on the stage. I saw the guy at the table eye ball her and I was afraid he might bid...We stood in a line of girls as guys looked us over. "A-Are you ok?" Lyn whispered to me. I didn't know if I was more shocked that she talked or that she was worried about me. "I'm fine Lyn-Dear, as long as your ok" I assured her and smiled sweetly as Kiniky took his place with his mic. "Bidding will start with girl number 1!" Kiniky pointed to the first girl in line. She looked emotionless, but she was gorgeous, she was probably just used to this. We all were..."Anybody want her for the night?"Kiniky talked to the crowd. A man stood and yelled pointing at her "That girls so ugly she should be free!" the guys at his table laughed as the girl stood there. Not guy stood after a pause "I want her! I think shes amazing! I'm bidding 76,000" and thats what we lived for, a guy that would stand up for us. The guy and girl shared smiles as he took  
her.

7 girls later it was my turn. "Can anyone afford the infamous Dahlia?" Kiniky asked the crowd with a grin. All was silent. I took my seat below the stage. I was so happy, safe for another night. I looked up at Lyn and for her, I hoped the same. "Next girl, a girl I'm sure everyones had" he said to keep most guys from looking up at the new face. Guys here could look at you and tell if you were a v!rgin. "78,000" I heard that guy at the table shout. My heart sunk and Kiniky's eyes widened slightly. We both were scared as hell. "Anyone else?" he tried not to beg. "89,000" a hooded man spoke up. I was still scared, but Kiniky looked pleased now. He paused for a higher bid. "Sold! For the night!" Lyn was horrified. I mean horri-fied! He led her inside and my heart had broken. 

+Lyn+  
"What? You thought I was gonna screw ya huh?" he laughed laying down. "Naw, I'm H.M, that's what people call me. The Hooded Man, I bid on girls such as yourself. I'm like batman I guess but, I can only save one girl a night with the type of money I make" I was super relieved now. "I work with Kiniky" he added. "He told me he picked out all your dresses last night and guessed which one you'd pick, he said bid on the girl wearing that dress" he pointed to what I was wearing.

I felt my cheeks get warm. How did he know I'd pick this one...? There were 20... Kiniky...how strange. "So we just gonna chill until bidding's done?" he got comfortable. As usual I didn't respond. 40 minutes passed and an alarm woke me up from sleeping. "Hey," I looked over at the bed from the chair I was sitting in. "Bidding's done, you can leav-" but he was already gone. 5 minutes later Dahlia walked in. She was shocked to see me and held me tightly after tackling me. "I-I'm so happy youre ok..."

"Yeah...I'm fine, how about you?" I looked at her arms that were bruised with black and blues. "I'm used to it, don't worry about me" she answered as I noticed even the red hand marks on her neck. She was choked as well. A girl should never get used to something like this! It pissed me off to no end. Shortly after our sister fest someone opened the door...

It was Kiniky, he held two trays of Dinner and 4 outfits, I'm guessing 2 for each of us? After he put down everything Dahlia threw a lamp at him. He ducked. "You couldnt have told me she was safe! Huh!" she was angry. "U-Uh...I wasnt sure if my plan would work, and I cant have everyone hear me on stage" he replied. "Well then we need to make up some hand signs" Dahlia said stroking my hair. He ignored her comment but laughed lightly. "Well, remember how I said I'd save you?" he looked at me. My eyes brightened slightly. "I've got 2 train tickets outta here, H.M is gonna get you settled in the city."

This was supposed to be good news...truth was...I hated it. "I'm not leaving Dahlia..." I spoke softly. Dahlia shot up. "Dear you have to. I'm used to this life. I was an orphan living the streets before I got here, I have a shelter and food. It's like any other job. I can't survive in the real world. (No one would respect me...)" I shook my head. "I'll help you! we'll survive together!" Kiniky cut in. "I only have 2 tickets, and my dad would notice if she was gone. Shes number one. The 1st girl out of 749 who was kidnapped."

"I've been trying to get her outta here for longer than 8 years Lyn...shes used to it. She has a better chance of surviving. You have to go..." he said almost sadly. "But I want to help her..." I said softly. "Help me by leaving" Dahlia said hugging me. I tried not to cry, but I didn't want to leave her and Kiniky..."Wouldnt someone stop us or find out...?" I wondered aloud. "Only number 3, the tippers, and the bidders" said Kiniky. I knew the bidders and number 3, it was a matter of time before I knew the Tippers..though I didn't want to...

+Kiniky+ I watched as the two of them ate now. The food was the only good thing about this place. Why? Because I made it! Dahlia had got up looking at her outfits both in green. Lyn's were red and just as sexy. I was about to go but Dahlia stopped me. "Lyn, I think it's time I tell you about whats going down tomorrow" Lyn nodded eating. "Tomorrow is P.E," Dahlia always referred to our activites like a school. She went and changed into one of her outfits that had me in awe. Tomorrow was Slave Day for 1st floor. "What do we do...?" Lyn asked cutely with whipped cream on her cheek from her icecream. "We dance, you have to entertain men without giving too much. To leave you need a certain amount of money at the door" she explained to her. "Like a reversed club"

Dahlia looked like the female mad hatter. She had a laced corset, and a frilly skirt that was short enough to see her lime green thong. Her socks were striped with black and green also. I had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen...to me that is. "How do I get the money...?" Lyn asked. "Well that's why we have Kiniky, I'm going to show you how" she looked over at me. Ok, anyone who thinks women cant be rapists are dead wrong!

+Lyn+ Umm...wow...yeah...Dahlia gave me an example of how to get money from guys. Kiniky left afterwards, but complained about his "stomach" he was very mad at her for not "finishing the job". Whatever that means... Dahlia just laughed as he left with a funny walk. I hope his stomach gets better. ++Tomorrow was a big day, but as long as I have Dahlia and Kiniky I should be able to survive here.++


	2. Day 2

Secound Day

"Where's everybody going? Have they gotta a pill? If we dont kill eachother then the side effects will" P!nk-Ave Mary Anne

+Lyn+ I woke up this time with Dahlia 10 minutes before the alarm rang and I actually felt ready for this! I'm not exactly a great "Dancer" but I think with Dahlia as my teacher, I soon would be. Dahlia thinks our outfits go together. She thinks I'm like a teenage Queen of Hearts. My prediction was that everyone would be dressed as movie characters. And though the outfit showed more of me to the world than I'd ever thought possible, I cant deny how beautiful it made me feel.

Since we woke up early, breakfast was here for us, but Dahlia suggested we should pass on it. Why? I don't know. Time flew by and we were out the door. We began our path upstairs following the trail of other people from the first floor. (The outfits gave em' away) I saw an assassin, a warrior, and even that princess from star wars. We approached two huge doors on the 3rd floor, It was an auditorium like place. "Stripperized" as Dahlia says. This was where P.E would be held.

The place was dim lighted with multiple rooms attached (Private dancing?). Some lights moved with shapes like stars and hearts. Lights strung across the roof at a neon color and some girls paired up on each pole while others had gone solo with no sharing of profit. These men were more controlled than the garden guests, but the tension was stronger. Their eyes were like lazers from what I saw...and I was already shy as is. As we walked in a girl in front handed us wrist bands. I looked at Dahlia curiously.

+Dahlia+ "What is that?" Lyn-Dear asked me. "It has our goal on it, we need..." I looked at the wristband and read "10,000" it didn't seem like a lot, but remember...it's all in 1's.

I began to lead Lyn to a back room, the locker room. I explained how when you made too much money to hold you would come back here and store it in your locker in a pouch. These bitxhes stole money before so I'd have to be cautious..."Ok, Lyn-Dear, we're working together ok?" she nodded. "Some guys like girls with bi-sexual tendencies so if I do anything to you, dont freak" she was confused. "What do you mean...?" she asked me...oh gawd...here we go. Innocent Lyns never had a 1st kiss! And I'm sorry! I love her and all, but shes gotta take one for the team! Ok! Your first kiss is a chic, but at least I'm experienced!

Ok, Lyn was beautiful, sweet, and understanding...BUT, she was a horrible kisser. She went left when I went left, her lips took forever to part, and her tongue was sloppier than a bulldog licking chocolate off my face. So, I tried, and I tried, and eventually we had an audience. One of them being Kiniky who looked more confused than he'd ever been before.

Kiniky did that thing where he shook his head and ran his fingers through the back of his hair acting like he saw nothing. "You have your first Meeting with My Dad today," he told Lyn handing her an envelope. "Your mission's in there. It should be easy since your new here" he said softly as a girl in a frilly pink ninja outfit walked over pressing herself to his side. He looked over with an aggravated glare but, he seemed worried about something. It was number 3. "You were great last night," she said in a sexual whisper but, purposly loud enough for Lyn and I to hear. I hid my anger well, Mickey was mine but, to my surprise Lyn was becoming competition...

Lyn-Dear could hide interest, shock, and sadness at times, but not anger. It was as if everything went into this expression. Her eyebrow rose as a hand stopped on her hip frustrated. She asked, "Is this true?" with her eyes. "You were as good as always" number 3 went on planting a kiss on his neck. Kiniky looked over at her annoyed but, he showed something else towards her. Something I never saw before...except once towards me...

Kiniky put his lips beside her ear softly and I saw the shiver he sent down her roll down her spine. "I'll see you again tonight," he whispered. Not intended for us to hear but, I sadly caught it. Lyn didn't hear but, she was still pissed off. 3 pointed to her lips as she leaned in slightly. We'd had enough as Mickey had followed her lead, leaning in pulling her closer with a hand on her waist as if we weren't standing there. Lyn grabbed my hand and led me to our pole. (working station) She opened her envelope and handed it to me after she'd finished reading it. It said "Lyn, welcome to the buisness. I would like to see you in private (there was a heart there) Just be sure to meet your requirements in Aud Floor 3 today (that was P.E's real name)" I looked around to see Kiniky walking into one of the private rooms as a line formed for him immediatley outside the door.

I was furious...I really was...I guess Kiniky proved that not only the females were h0es in this house...I just didn't understand the look he gave 3...it was...desire...craving...it was...lov-Lyn waved her hand in front of my face. "I have a time limit..." she said waving her letter in front of me. "It says if I'm late EXTREME punishment would be delivered..." she sounded more emotionless than I thought humanly possible. It was because she'd lost it; lost him. I could tell the way she brightened when she heard his voice that it was Kiniky that helped her sleep at night, as it was also him that gave her a reason to wake up in the morning...just like me...

+Lyn+ Betrayal...? Hate...? Envy? No, not envy...More of betrayal...but, why did it feel that way I wonder...He wasn't "Mine," he was just...someone I could trust...someone I thought I could...but! I can trust him! He's getting me out of here isn't he! Ugh! Sorry everyone...I'm rambling...I was on pole duty as Dahlia had disappeared and said she'd be back soon. It was a scary thought to be honest, she looked...devious and cynical. Adrenaline High...Wait! A group of men sat infront of me. They looked like they were well paid. What am I saying...? Since when did 'I' care how much money people made? See what this place can do to you?

I watched as Dahlia aggresively made her way to the front of the line to the room Kiniky was in. Trying not to think about him, I looked at the men seated in front of me and wondered how this worked...this was so awkward having 9 pairs of eyes staring so hard at you as if trying to get whatever clothes I had left on off! I had an idea...it might work. I looked at the table that had a pair of dice on it. This could be fun...

"Heres the deal guys," I grabbed the dice from the table trying to sound excited and I probably failed. "You beat me in a little game and I'll do something for you. If I win, you strip for me. (and pay up!)" I tried to look seductive and licked my lips. It worked. They looked excited as long as SOMEONE took off their clothes. "Sounds fun," I heard a guy comment standing up. "So its like strip poker with dice," he grinned. "You should probably know I never lose" he said trailing his hand down my arm causing me to shiver and took the dice. All of the guys eyes lit up. They now knew I was a v!rgin...great. Was it that obvious! They all placed down 100 singles each to start off the game. I'd have enough money for Dahlia and I in no time! I'm a very lucky gal, and I used to be in gymnastics. That's right, I've got a few tricks.

+Dahlia+ It was really wrong of me to leave Lyn back there alone on her first day with the Tippers. I was just so angry and had some steam to blow. "H-Hey! Watch it!" I heard the girls as I pushed them either into each other or onto the floor. I didn't really care. I opened the door and walked past the string wall of beads to see, Kiniky handcuffed and blindfolded on a bed while the frilly pink bxtch sat there and looked back at me doing you know what. (Well at least I hope you do,) "What are you doing here?" she snarled getting off the bed. "I'm taking Mickey and I'm about to use your face to clean this room," I cracked my knuckles. "D-Dahlia!" Kiniky exclaimed turning red laying there naked with everything in the open. Eh, nothing I hadn't seen before. I had more to think about, I was about to tear this girl apart. Reading my thoughts Mickey spoke again "Dahlia, just leave. Dont do anything to her."

I giggled with the anger in my voice coming out clearly. "Then get up and stop me," I challanged him taking advantage of him being handcuffed. Number 3 cracked her knuckles waiting for me. Big mistake. I picked up a whip that laid beside my foot and skillfully twisted it, getting it to lasso around her neck pulling her to the floor. My bite was without a doubt worse than my bark.

She cried out sharply with a cough as she took a chance tugging the whip out my hands and punched me in the lower gut. I took the hit and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back and jumped ontop of her on the floor still holding it. She held in a scream as I put two fingers through the hoops of her earrings pulling them back slowly but so hard that they tore straight out of her ear. Low blow? Oh well. She cried out again and head butted me with the back of her head causing my nose to crack loudly. Kiniky shaked and turned trying to get out.

+Lyn+ 2 of the 9 guys were already stripped down to their socks. I had 4,700 dollars already with just these guys. The guy I had to look out for though was Drift Gravantine. The so called "never loses" guy. He wasn't kidding. He'd won against me once and had me give him a "lap dance" The only thing I got him to take off was his satin silk hat. He was about the same height as Kiniky, a little bit lighter in skin tone with Dark Blue hair short and spiked with a side bang.

Drift was a closet pervert. This meant he didn't act on his fantasies but, he still did show some of them. He would always stare at me as we rolled the dice with a solemn grin. It was 20 minutes now and a crowd grew around my pole. Other girls, professionals, glared as their customers had made their way to me ready to try my game. Awesome thing was that even if I did lose I still won because they paid me either way. I was really comfortable here. It was really fun. Well, when I win at least.

I had to take 17 trips to the locker room to drop off my money. I had filled 5 pouches and Dahlia's and My locker with cash. The girl in charge of the front upgraded me to a bag. It was kinda like a video game if you thought about it. Missions and Level-Ups. I was kind of scared though because I almost forgot about my meeting with Kiniky's Dad. I had a half an hour left and I already reached 14,000 bucks. This meant 6 thousand more and Dahlia and I would both be home free. (Well, as free as it gets meaning for the night)

Coming back from my 22nd trip from the locker room Drift stopped me before going back to the game and grabbed my wrist. I trembled, what was he doing! "Umm yes...?" I tried to hide how scared I was. He began to read my wrist band. "You made over 10,000...why are you still working?" he asked curiously letting my hand go. "I'm helping my friend too," I said softly for some reason surprisingly comfortable around him. "I'll make you a deal," he smiled charmingly.

"So you have..." I looked at the number written in marker on my hand. "2,416 dollars to help me reach my goal?" I asked. He didn't even look at his wallet. "That's pocket change." he took my hand gently. "I just wanna talk," Drift said with warmth in his eyes looking at one of the private rooms. "I guess talking wouldn't hurt..." I said softly. and I hoped that he wouldn't prove me wrong as he had shut the door behind us when we entered.

+Dahlia+ Why do you always leave when things get interesting! OK, an update. I beat Number 3 into unconciousness. I dragged her body to the back cooler room and now I'm torturing Kiniky. "I'M SORRY!" he screamed for the...37th time. I continued to drip hot wax down his leg. He bit down on his lip and grunted. I had to admit he made torture sound pretty damx sexy..."OK, what did you learn?" I held the candle right over what he hoped to preserve still blindfolded, but he knew me too well. "Lock the door next time?" he guessed breathing hard. I didn't even have to tell him he was wrong. The hot wax told him for me. He screamed out in pain. All I did was giggle. The only way he could experience what I felt today was if I cut it off...and I wouldn't do that to myself.

I finally decided after an hour of torture that maybe he did learn his lesson, and was just being a man by not admitting it. Coming from under his blindfold were the manliest tears I've ever seen. So I let him go and freaked out when the bell rang. I hadn't worked at all today! What was I gonna do? Stay all night here working with the real perverts? Great... I looked back at Kiniky who began to gather his clothes. "How are you feeling?" I asked him about to walkout. "Like shxt..." he answered dressed. "Good, now you know how I felt when you were with number 3..." I walked out leaving him standing there confused yet again.

+Kiniky+ That was more painful than anything...ladies, get into a split position and drench your self in gasoline, light your vxgina on fire...that's what this feels like... I stood there trying to get over the pain as I stepped out. I saw Dahlia with Lyn smiling brightly and thanking her for something. A guy stood next to her...who was he...? Had Lyn found someone else to protect her...? Man! I feel like crap..I tried to get over it and walked over to them. "Hey Lyn," I said giving her the sweetest smile I could.

She looked right through me. The mystery guy whispered something in her ear and she giggled. I don't know what it was but, seeing her smile because of him pissed me the fxck off...Lyn handed Dahlia a bag and pointed to the check out area. Dahlia hugged her and jogged off happily as guys stared after her as usual. Lyn looked at a clock. "I have to go," she told him. "I know," he smiled. "See ya next time huh Lyn?" he asked her. "Of course," she hugged him with emotion leeking from her words. I never got her voice to sound like that before. And he knew her name now...they were friends. Maybe more...Why did this get me thinking so much? Why should I care! Fine, I'll just act like I don't care. I watched as the guy waved at her as she jogged off cutely waving back at him. I was about to question him but, when I looked back to start my questions he was already gone.

I looked around and heard a group of girls talking and Lyn's name popped up. I listened in. "Lyn was with Drift...in private" girl number one said. Drift...? What kind of fxcking name was that? Hey! I know my name isn't really that "nice" either but it's Italian! Don't ask me what it means because I have no idea. "I''m jealous..." said girl 2. What was there to be jealous of? I thought as I walked past them and they acted like they were happy to see me. They were wh0res...taking whatever they saw...I hated this place. Nothing, but Lust...nothing more. I want something real...it's cheesy...but I do.

As I walked to the lobby I scanned my ID and the elevator came. I went up to the sixth floor. My Dad's floor. I walked to a tall golden door that stood about 12 feet. Solid gold. Dad was so flashy...it even had different expressions of himself carved into it. This was the number one wh0res room. Dad was a God here...at least that was the idea he planted in everyones mind. He controlled everything. Affairs, money, and even lives itself. He saw everything...well, everything that mattered to him.

"YOUR LATE!" I heard Dad's voice echo as I entered his huge room which was like a whole 'nother house. I walked down the hall quietly hiding behind one of the statues in his room. Getting caught was bad...even for me. Why? I hope you never have to find out. "Your late..." he repeated in a softer tone waiting for her response. He received none. "I like you Lyn..." he continued... "I don't want to punish you..." he sounded almost sensitive. "It was in the letter. You should follow upto it" Lyn replied with no emotion.

"I heard about the way you handled Aud 3 today," he said softly pouring something for her allowing her to sit down. "You are a very creative girl, everyone else just does what they're told. You remind me of number 1...my favorite girl of all of them. Such personality." he said. "But I'm going to extract you from Aud 3, you proved yourself" "I don't want to be taken out" she snapped. He was giving her a free day out of the week. Why didn't she want it? "I never thought I would say this but, you have too many customers. S3x sells...and what youre selling is fun...innocence." I heard a sniffle. She was starting to cry. "There is a certain customer I can't leave..." she said softly. She was referring to "Drift" I guessed.

I heard a loud 'SMACK' sound and a glass broke. I peeked to see a large red hand on Lyn's complextion as her hair flew to one side of her face and her crying stopped. "WHY YOU CRY SLAVE! YOU HAVA DA GOOD LIFE!" he yelled at her. "I want you to leave now..." he said helping her off the floor. "I'll think about letting you stay there since you enjoy it so much..." he handed her another envelope. "This is a list of your schedule so you know where to go and on what days..." he walked her to the door.

He kissed her on both cheeks. "Have fun tomorrow beautiful, it's a holiday. You can do anything, but leave." he laughed shutting the door as she left. He turned and spotted me. "Kiniky..." his eyes lit up. "What a pleasant surprise..." I got up and ran, but he blocked the door and I ran into a dead end. His way of punishing me was the same way he punished the girls...by the way...my father is Bi. I forgot to mention that part...


	3. Holiday Day Three

Holiday

Hello everyone, I'd like to say thank you to all of you who clicked my story and gave it a chance. I'd also like to thank everyone who left reviews because, all of you help fuel me to write more. Again thank you, and enjoy. "Don't say goodbye...cuz I don't wanna hear those words tonight" -Skillet, Say Goodbye-

+Kiniky+ "You may leave now," Dad said zipping up his pants feeling satisfied. I walked out scarred...it was almost 2 a.m but, I headed down to the 1st floor. I had to apologize to Lyn...even if it wouldn't mean crap to her...I approached the door and I felt so nervous as something fluttered inside me and formed a knot. I scanned my ID and walked in waiting to see either two sleeping girls or two pairs of deadly stares. I got neither...One of them was in bed. Sleeping? "I'm awake..." she answered sitting up feeling my presense. "How was it-?" she asked and stopped after seeing it was me. "I thought you were Lyn," Dahlia said running her fingers through the back of her hair. I shut the door and walked in taking it that since she hadn't thrown anything or yelled, I was welcome.

Dahlia held onto her pillow as a replacement for a stuffed animal, I sat down in front of her. "Where's Lyn?" I asked. "I don't know," she answered clearly lying. She knew she was a horrible liar, her voice would change pitch. Just a little bit but, I always noticed the little things about her. "Is she safe?" I asked. "I don't know," she replied again lying. "Is she with Drift?" I asked, my voice shakey. "Maybe," she answered and my heart dropped on the floor beside my feet. "Did Lyn tell you to answer this way?" I asked my final question. Dahlia nodded with a soft yawn. Now, call me a sissy but, this hurt. Not by bruising my ego...but, maybe I had ownership issues like my Dad. Not like, "Hey! Lyn's my property I'm funna kick your asx!" but more like..."I'm your Guardian remember?" I know...it's lame...and, don't get me wrong. I would kick someones asx if they hurt my girl. Ugh! Sorry! I sound controlling don't I?

I laid beside Dahlia. "Aren't you leaving now?" she asked angry. "Huh? Why...?" I wondered why she was so pushy. "You're only here to see Lyn. She's not here so why don't you leave?" she snapped and I sat up and took her hand softly. "Dahlia...I visit you every night remember...? That was our promise wasn't it?" she looked over with a few tears in her eyes. "You actually remember saying that?" "Of course I do! I was an 8 year old with a hell of a memory." I smiled. She smiled back and held my hand. "I thought you forgot about all of those things..." her cheeks began to turn a soft pink. Was she blushing? "I could never forget. I told you I wouldn't" I answered. OK, raise your hand if your confused. If your confused, then that's a good thing. If you understand, then damx your good! Well, let me just tell you in case you want to know. Remember the 2nd page of this book? I lost my v!rginity at 8? Yeah...Dahlia was my first.

+Dahlia+ I finally had my Mickey back...it felt great just laying here in his arms again. It hadn't been this way in forever. He sat there humming one of my favorite songs. "Guardian Angel" by the redjumpsuit appartus. Since Lyn got here...I felt like we'd become even more distant...since that time 8 years ago...we were distant. Anything we felt for eachother was gone...we were friends now. And to see Lyn and Mickey have the same connection we once had hurts...I love Lyn-Dear but, I also love Mickey...I'd be a horrible friend if I ever brought my thoughts up with them so I'll just hold it in for now...

As we laid there I began to feel better...If it ever came up...I'd like to be more than friends...but, who'd want to date a slave? The most used girl in this house. Experience came with a price. And that price was dignity and honor. I'd sell every ounce of it back to feel good about myself...I really would. "Dahlia...?" I heard Mickey's soft voice. "Yeah..?" I turned not realizing he was right there behind me and our lips met. I waited, I waited for him to freak out and pull back. Our eyes were both wide. I wouldn't pull back so I continued to wait. These few seconds felt like days! He didn't retreat..he pulled me closer to him with one hand around my waist as his eyes closed and I followed his lead. And this kiss would have transpired and turned into something even more amazing if only, if only Lyn-Dear hadn't opened the door and walked in.

What was Lyn's expression...? There was none. Mickey had jumped up quickly after his deer in headlight expression faded. "L-Lyn..." he studdered as she walked over to her bed, her silk white nightgown trailing across the floor. Kiniky was speechless. I looked over at him telling him to leave. He took my warning and left. As soon as the door shut a gasp full of relief left Lyn's lips. "I had the most amazing kiss in my entire life tonight..."she said cheerfully. I couldn't help but agree with her. (Except mine was cut short...)

"Lyn-Dear...you've only had 2 kisses your entire life. Of course it would be the best." I snuggled back down into the sheets. "But how could he have beat my kiss? Your replacing me Deary! How could you! Wait!" it finally sunk in. Drift kissed her! I hoped to Buddha that for Lyn's future of more kissing she hadn't used tongue...tongue would have been her ticket to cutting off the rest.

Lyn went under her sheets curling like a puppy. She always slept this way. Her eyes were closed. "Lyn-Dear...?" I spoke softly. "Hmm..?" she replied sleepily. "Are you upset...?" I asked worried about her. "Of course I'm upset, upset that Drift had to leave...But tomorrows a Holiday. We should rest up, I want a tour tomorrow." I just nodded as I noticed Lyn was that kinda person...she balled everything inside until it would overflow...she had completely blocked out what she saw with Mickey and I. Maybe she wants Drift now...we can all be happy?

I woke up to a soft breath on my ear. My instincts caught me by surprise and I fell off the bed landing on my head. Yeah... Totallly graceful. "L-Lyn..." I groaned with anger from being woken up so early. "It's called a holiday so I can sleep in!" I yelled. Lyn blinked twice confused. "But...what about my tour?" she smiled deviously. "We both know you dont want a tour Lyn..." I sat up rubbing my head. "Aww, so you don't want to spend time with me today?" she didn't sound the least bit disappointed. I cut to the chase. "You have plans with Drift?" she looked slightly shocked. "Y-Yeah..." I giggled. "Another upside of this job. Being able to read people." I laid back in bed. "Now go away, I won't tell Mickey anything" Lyn smiled softly and ran out.

5 minutes after Lyn had left I was woken up again. It was Mickey. "Dahl...?" he said softly petting me softly knowing the only trick to get me up. "Hey..." I yawned softly with a smile. "Where's Lyn?" he looked around and made my smile fade. "The next time you ask me that your losing a nut..." I sighed as I got up getting dressed. I loved the way he knew I was serious because I really didn't want to prove myself so early in the morning.

+Kiniky+ Dahlia sat beside me and she was talking about something...but all I could do was keep glancing at Lyn's bed...wishing she were here...Dahlia was probably getting to the part where she'd say "what I was thinking?"...and right on schedule she said "What were you thinking asking me again the first thing in the morning? Huh?" I tuned her out again...I couldn't focus on anything...I was confused...something was taking over me...I just wanted her to stop talking...so...I pulled her to me and kissed her.

I parted her lips and slid my tongue in slowly. I heard a slight "Mm-" as I had pulled her ontop of me. I didn't know why I was doing this...it wasn't lust...but it wasn't love either...I couldn't even feel bad about it. I just kept going, I trailed my lips down her neck as my hands trailed up her shirt. Then, it hit me, I stopped...I had imagined Lyn...

"W-Why'd you stop...?" she panted softly and I paused for a moment. "I think we should make our next time special..." I lied to her...that's what was so horrible. I hated lying...and I hated that she couldn't tell when I was. It was just that this was one of those lies that protected people...I shouldn't have to lie though...not to Dahlia...and yet it started from day one...What was it about Lyn...? Half of me wanted Dahlia...and yet half of me couldn't think a single thought that wasn't about Lyn...What was wrong with me...? And then there was Number 3...Man...I'mma wh0re...

+Lyn+ As I walked through the field I realized maybe that tour would not have been so bad. I'm heading towards the meeting house of the Garden Guests. An underground club if you will. I'm going to meet up with Drift. They take the girls rented here...I approached a lookout tower, and attached was a descending staircase. I now began to wonder why Drift would pick here...6 acres and a 6 floor mansion and he picks an underground club...? Suspicious...?

I approached the door at the end of the stairs and almost knocked, but before I could the door swung open with alarming speed. The guy who walked out was just a jerk among jerks who didn't even apologize. I touched my nose to check for blood and it made an awkward 'CRACK!' as I touched it and blood had dripped down my lip. I canceled out the pain by pinching my arm to sike out my bodies senses. It worked. I wiped the blood and walked in kind of...what was this feeling...? Excitement?

The place looked like what a 5 Star Bar would represent while there was the usual: Pool Tables, Bar Stools, Dart Boards, and the 52 inch plasma flat screens. When Drift asked me to meet up with him, I thought it would have been romantic. This however, even with my low experience in social relationships, was nothing at all like what Romantic should look like.

I walked towards the counter which was handled by a girl (like everything here was) she had her ear to the phone as she wrote something down on a notepad. "I'll send em` up, just shaddap. It's yur 16th gal in the last 4 hours," she complained. I thought about it, this place was full of bidders...what if Drift was going to take advantage of me. And as soon as that thought struck, a hand touched my shoulder.

I looked to see a man about 17, a year older than me in a waiter uniform. "Lost?" he asked softly with a slightly cynical grin. I shook my head. The lady at the counter looked over. "Need somethin' hun?" she popped her gum. "Yes...I'm looking for someone." the bar got quiet all of a sudden. The girl behind the counter came over and shrugged for me to follow. "Never say your lost here," she whispered. "That's never a good thing" she lead me to the elevator and held down a button. "Who are you looking for?" she asked me. "Drift. Drift Gravantine?" I said softly and she pressed a button. "I know him," she said to herself as we went up to the 3rd floor. The doors opened and she pointed. "It's the only door here," I looked at her name tag. "Thank you Tami," I said her name like an alien. "Anytime sweetheart," she went down again with a smile.

Why was I nervous...? I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer...I knew Drift didn't I?

+Dahlia+ I was officially bored...So, I decided to find Lyn. Like, the female Sherlock Holmes. I knew this wouldn't be easy though. This place had clubs, underground tunnels, individualized sleeping quarters and even torture chambers. I didn't know who Drift was so my Sister Intincts were going off like crazy. I knew 2 places that had information on the guests here. Kiniky's office and his Dad's room. Call me crazy, but I didn't want to put up with Kiniky. So, to make it interesting I chose his Dad. I was dressed in my investigator costume just to build the excitement. I made my way to number 3's room. She was one of the maids with a scan card which I would need for access to everything in this house. It worked on everything, but the primary door. The exit.

I held the doors knob and slid in a hammered flat pin and turned it. I heard a 'BZZT!' as the metal messed with the scanner for a moment just long enough for me to open the door. As I walked in I saw the ID hung up on the wall and in bed was a pale shivering Number 3. I had just remembered how I dragged her into that freezer which caused me to giggle as I grabbed the ID and left. That was easy enough. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for his Majesty's floor. I saw the statue of him in the hall and knew I had made it. Funny thing was Kiniky's Dad wasn't as much of a creep as you'd expect. He looked about 24, but was no doubt older. It was also strange the way he looked more like Mickey's brother than his Dad and if I hadn't known him better then I might have actually found him attractive.

I walked down the hall and peeked. It looked like he wasn't here. I jogged in leaning against the wall peeking again...I walked over to his cabinets where all of his hand written documents were. He didn't have a computer just in case we posted some sort of S.O.S or we'd find out where we were. With this many files it would take me days. I pulled out all of the D's and G files. I didn't have days to find this though, I had 10 minutes tops. I began to read...David, Daniel, Damion, Dick...ahh, theres always one isn't there? This was taking WAY too long. I heard a door behind me slide open.

"Ahh, my Love," I heard that familiar voice as I was caught with my back to him. He walked over to me and looked at what I'd taken out. "tsk tsk..." he sighed softly as I looked to see him with a towel around his waist as he ran his hand through his hair. "What are you looking for?" he asked me casually as I waited for him to snap. "I'm looking for someone..." I knew lying wouldn't help. Especially since I sucked at it. "Oh?" he walked over to his closet and put on some boxers. I tried not to make eye contact with him. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE ASKED!" he yelled angrily. I stayed quiet as he walked over and he adjusted himself so we saw eye to eye. "Will you make it upto me if I help you?" he asked as my eyes narrowed. "No," I smiled. He smiled back and picked me up, I laughed, and he threw me onto the bed sitting beside me. "What's the name?" he asked me with his accent. I knew this kindness wouldn't last long, but I liked it for now. I'd worked on this connection with him for 8  
years.

It took boss and I an hour to find his files! And let me tell you! I was worried before, now I was deathly frightened. It said in the comments that he was without a doubt "a good time" I did not want my Lyn eating from sloppy 2nd's! Or in his case, 122nd's! I ran down the hallway after giving "Dad" a small kiss as a thank you and bumped into Kiniky dropping my findings on the marble floor in front of him. He glanced down at them as I scattered trying to pick up the stray papers quickly. He looked puzzled. "Dahl...I'm sorry about earlier," I ignored him and kept running and scanned for the elevator.

And you know something...? These damn elevators never opened when you were on the chase. Freaking Mickey caught up with me trying to peek at my papers. "Mind your own buisness." I walked in and he followed even though I tried to close the door on him. We began our walk into the Garden Guest field. It was in the files. It said either Aud 3 or Garden Guest acre. Today was not an Aud 3 day. We hitched a ride on a gulf cart and I drove pretty recklessly making sharp turns trying to get rid of Mickey. As we entered a guy gazed at me with the "Hey I know you" look and I didn't doubt for a second that he didn't.

But he drew the line...he touched me. He grabbed my hand by the wrist. I turned at the tightness of it. "What the-?" Mickey glanced back at me and snapped. "Let her go," he ordered. "Who do you think you are?" he didn't recognize Mickey obviously. Without warning Mickey cracked his knuckles and punched the guys nose in upward and sent blood gushing as he took my hand and led me out of the spray zone. "Excuse me Miss," I asked the girl at the counter. "Where is Drift Gravantine?" I looked down at the paper making sure to pronounce his name correctly.

"3rd floor," she said blowing a bubble with her gum assuming we had a key for the elevator and we made our way. As we approached the only door at the end of the hall we heard noises...weird sounds that were Lyn's and Drift's voice.

We stood by the door. Listening close. "I took all of yours off!" I heard Drift say in excitement. "Y-You shouldn't have...It took me awhile to keep it on you know...?" Lyn sounded upset. "Should it be this hard?" Lyn asked. "Yeah, but blow on it. That should make it better" he told her happily. As Mickey and I listened our faces flushed red. After more of their pervy talk we busted through the door.

You would have never seen this coming...they were playing Monopoly. They both stared at us. Drift looked like a deer in headlights and Lyn looked angry...very angry. She was holding dice, which is what Drift told her to blow on.

"GET...OUT!" said Lyns eyes, but Drift spoke. "Hi there," he smiled cutely. "Wanna play with us? We've still got pieces." he offered. "We'd love too," Mick answered for both of us and I glared. I picked the Hat piece and Mick picked the horse. They started a whole new game over just for us which I'm sure had Lyn boiling since she had Boardwalk. And call it strange, but the Mansion Owners son was in debt 15 minutes into the game! And another weird thing was that no matter how far apart Lyn and Drift were they always ended up on the same space every other turn. And everytime Lyn landed on Drifts property he'd act like he never saw her. It was cute. Gag me cute. BLEH!

After 40 minutes it turned out we had split all property equally. Except for with Kiniky, all he owned was that one cheap spot and it took us all 20 minutes to convince him you could not buy the jail OR bribe the cops to get out! We all had a goodtime all together and Drift had proved me wrong. This was a goodtime, a real one, a safe, funloving goodtime. And I was very happy to have time with Lyn...I only had 4 more days till she'd be shipped off with H.M to the city and to her freedom...I'd miss her very much...

+Lyn+ The game was coming to an end and Drift suggested we agreed to a tie. Kiniky being who he was, took it as an offense and didn't accept it. Dahlia took Mickey (Thank My Goddess) and said she'd see me later. "Your lucky I said a tie," he chuckled putting things away. "I didn't want to humiliate you into counting that small stack of cash you had" I looked up at him offended. "Excuse me! That small stack was all 500's!" I stood up for myself and giggled as he led me into the starry sky lit up acre where the moon was lit a beautiful gold.

+Dahlia+ "Will you shut up already, he's a great guy! You know what I think it is?" Kiniky continued to pace back and forth. "What! Tell me, what do you think it is huh! Cuz I'd love to know your opinion!" he yelled. "I think your jealous!" I yelled back. Kiniky dashed toward me and pinned me to the wall his lips pressed to my neck. "Lemme' tell you something..." he whispered. "I'm feeling a lot of things, but it's not jealousy..." he kissed my neck. "W-What the hell are you doing...?" I asked getting nervous. "I'm gonna prove that what I want...is right here and I don't need to be jealous of anything..." he said softly as he held both of my hands captive with one hand and unbuttoned my shirt. "D-Don't do something we both regret..." I warned him. "I'm your Master remember...?" he licked down my neck. "I promise we both won't regret this..."

"K-Kiniky stop..."I said as he had me on the bed now in just my underwear."Stop means keep going..." he chuckled knowing I didn't want him to stop as I had gotten hypnotized and pulled off his pants. He hovered his body over mine and kissed down my chest. I shivered in delight as his hand slid under my underwear and he rubbed slowly."Wet already...? I thought it would be harder than this..." he grinned. I trailed my hands down his boxers. "So did I" I teased. He kissed me deeply sliding in his tongue flawlessly as I had realized the magician somehow got me stripped down in less than 10 seconds including him himself. "Think you can handle this?" he said nibbling on my neck."I dunno..." I moaned softly as his caress got more intense and he slid himself teasing the outside of my body."Are you a bigboy now...? Can you get it in...?" I tried to anger him into giving me what I wanted. "Maybe..." he only put in the head of it. I was getting more turned on...If that was possible.

I crossed my legs over his back and pulled him closer which caught him by surprise as he looked down at me. "Y-You really want it huh...?" he bit down on his lip. "I-I have for 8 years..." I admitted moving my hips slowly across his and he grunted behind his sealed lips and changing positions, putting me ontop. (Perfect...) I noticed as he gripped at the bed sheet pushing in deeper. I moaned softly. "Close your eyes..." I instructed. "W-Why...?" I got off and kissed down his waist and his eyes closed automatically. Without warning all you could hear was a 'Click'

"What the hell...?" Kiniky exclaimed seeing that I had handcuffed him to the bed. "Aww, you dont like the kinky stuff? Funny thing..." I continued to speak as I put on my clothes. "You can spell Kinky with your name!" I laughed as I took the ID from his pants pocket. He turned red. "What are you upto now?" he asked trying to get loose. "Oh nothing, and you were right. I dont regret this at ALL! I'm sleeping in your room tonight with Lyn. Have fun here, if I remember...I'll let you out tomorrow" I smiled and gave him a kiss and pulled back before he could kiss back teasing him. "Sweet dreams, and use the blanket. Theres a cold draft in here," I waved and walked out as he said "I cant reach the blanket!"

I sat outside the door in the hallway waiting for Lyn and she showed up 20 minutes later. I was patient. I was excited. She looked dazed and was flushed a soft red. "? What's going on?" Lyn asked curiously with her eyes as I stood to greet her. "Oh umm...our room has mice" I said softly trying to sound scared. She shruggged reaching for the door. "I mean snakes!"I stood between the door and her. "Snakes are cool..." she said crossing her arms. "What's going on?" I giggled softly and became uncomfortable as I noticed my voice was high pitched from all of those lies, and Lyn wasn't stupid or oblivious. "Ok look," my voice went back to normal. "We're sleeping in a 'Special' room tonight"

I put my arm over her shoulder leading her to the elevator. "A special room to end the special night," I covered it up, and Lyn being who she was didn't question it and shrugged following. It was the 5th floor, but the elevator button was 6. There were two 6's, Mickeys Dad wanted him to believe they were equals. Down the hallway there were two large silver doors. The floor was crystal, beneath where you stood, you could see fish swimming through coral reefs. Expensive...I scanned the ID and the doors slid within the wall as we walked in.

Inside, the ceilings were high with one large central chandellair. Against the walls were bookshelfs with one oak auburn desk. There was an indoor balcony (if that makes sense) with a jacuzzi and a sunroof that opened and closed with a perfect view of the field and the sky above. There was a huge bed, and I mean huge! It could fit about 20 of me and 30 Lyn's. The floor would light up if you stepped in a certain spot and the lights were off. I loved this room, there was even a kitchen. The closest I got to that was a mini fridge. There was nothing mini about this. "Woah..." Lyn walked in and with each step a light lit romantically. "This is amazing..." I saw some boxers on the floor beside the desk and picked them up and hid them. "Y-Yeah..." I smiled taking a run and bellyflopping on this bed that I sinked into because of how soft it was.

"Theres a Jacuzzi!" Lyn sat up sounding a little excited. "Yeah," I grabbed two robes, "Lets get all we can outta this Lyn-Dear," (Who knows what Mickey would do to me after he got out...) We both went onto the balcony wearing Japanese bath cloths. We ate almost every exotic food we could find and after we did the jacuzzi we crashed on that cloud of a bed. This was a great Holiday...

************

Fourth Day

"He loves me, He loves me not. He loves her, Loves her a lot...She has him...and doesn't know...She has an amazing person...She should Never Let Go..." -Me, Kumo-

After our amazing night out, we made our way back to our room. We had 20 minutes to get ready for the new day. The School Day. "Dad" being the "Creative" person he was, even gave us school uniforms. They laid out on our bed and I noticed something weird about my bed. The metal headboard...the board I had handcuffed Kiniky to was missing. Torn out. Oh boy...

+Kiniky+ I was walking down the halls looking for a way to get these cuffs off. I saw a figure in a school girl uniform ahead of me and I stopped. It was number 3..."What happened to you...?" her voice was angry because she knew whatever it was, she wasn't the one who did it. "None of your buisness, good to hear your feeling better," I started to walk passed her. "I guess this means you don't want the tickets then?" she said sweetly with sarcasm. I stopped. I needed those tickets..for H.M and Lyn... "I can help you get those off," she pointed to the metal headboard I had dragged up 4 levels of stairs since Dahlia had my ID...I stayed quiet as she approaced me and trailed her filthy lips on my neck. It didn't phase me...

I guess you ladies can just say I didn't have much of a choice, but to go along with her... Just to get the cuffs off...nothing more. "I don't understand you..." I heard Number 3 say under her breath as she led me to her room. "What?" I asked curiously, but she just shook her head.

Ugh! Why were girls so daxn confusing! Here I am basically asking what's wrong and you don't answer! After walking down the hall we made it inside her room. "I'm changing the rules..." I heard her say as she locked the door behind us. "What is it this time...?" I was frustrated with the way she would strangle my freedom. Which is ironic here actually...get it? I'm Master? She's the Slave? Ugh...who am I kidding? You don't get it.

"Since you can't follow my rule as being only mine...here's what determines whether or not you get the tickets...-" She told me and as she did my heart shattered...I never thought about it...ever...and this would determine saving Lyn! I was stuck for sure now...this would make me or break me...or just break me...hopefully everyone would understand...even though...not even I did...

+Lyn+ "A school! An actual school!" I asked Dahlia as we drove across the garden guest field. "Yes," she nodded. "Kiniky's Dad likes it when a girl has more than one talent...he says that's what makes us special...gives us individuality...that and he gets bored," she smiled sweetly as we approached "The School" -"It's like a Geisha thing...you have to attract men with your feminine features, and even though s3x sells, it can't please men in every way they need it," Dahlia explained. "Hmm," I was somewhat tomboy-ish so I knew I'd fail at this for sure!

As we got closer to the school I saw two figures standing beside each other. Exactly alike! Twin males! They had jet black, short and slightly spiked hair, both of them had one streak of a random color in their bangs. One had neon green the other had light purple. They wore suits which I admit was pretty attractive. "Those are the twins..." Dahlia whispered. Well obviously! Tell me something I don't know please! "They are the principals of this school...whatever they say goes or else you receive punishment" she looked straight ahead and a look in her eyes showed experience of discipline. "If they say the sky is green...it is Lyn...don't go against them or else they'll-" her sentence was cutoff as they snapped at the same exact time not a second short of each other.

"Welcome back Ladies," the twin with the green highlight grinned. "I hope you all have learned a few things since last class," purple twin finished his sentence with the same grin. "Todays Schedule is..."-They spoke at the same time. "Kendo, Dance, and Cooking" some girls were happy and some looked nervous. I myself was excited, classes? These couldn't possibly be turned into something pervy!

+Dahlia+ As the schedule was announced the bell rang. We had 5 minutes to get into uniform and head out to the stadium for kendo. Well, everyone else had 5 minutes. I had to get dressed, and help Lyn learn to fight with whatever time I had left. "Put this on," I said tossing a uniform to Lyn.

For all of you who don't know, Kendo is fighting with wooden swords in Japan. Which hurts like hell! "Alright Lyn," I was about to explain how she could at least defend herself in a fight like this, but someone bumped into me. On purpose obviously. I looked to see number 3. "Oh I'm sorry," she snickered and her followers laughed. I hoped that she would be my oponnent today. I held my Kendo sword to my side as the bell rang again. Great, I hoped Lyn would get someone easy to go against.

The stadium resembled the type you would find in Rome. Where the gladiators would face-off. The twins both took their place above sitting beside eachother, holding hands. They were very close if you catch my drift. "Todays challange," purple twin spoke. "Will be..." Green continued. And at the sametime they said "Entertainment," this meant as long as you could interest them you'd win. No skills needed. Just humor and strategy. I watched as they set up todays fighting chart on a huge screen that rolled through names randomly. I get to fight number 3! I read a little more...but only if I faught Lyn!

"Hey, I get to fight you," Lyn smiled. "Yeah..." my eyes narrowed. "Does this mean you'll understand and let me win?" we both asked eachother. "Jinx?" I was confused. "I have to win, You'll have no hope against Number 3 anyway and she'll tear you to shreads..." I sighed.

Lyn looked at me slightly offended as I got the feeling I might be underestimating her, either way, I'd be too nervous to let Lyn-Dear fight that slutt...-"Hello everyone," the twin with the green highlight requested our attention as he sounded distracted and the purple twin looked scared as well. "Todays challange will have to b-be canceled," a stutter sneaked it's way into his voice. A lot of people complained while others were relieved.

As if things weren't strange enough, I looked up to see Kiniky on the balcony placing handcuffs on their wrists and the twins expression was broken. They comitted a crime against Dad...and they were on their way to be escorted by Kiniky for their punishments.

Lyn was too endulged in the relief of not having to fight, while I was wondering what it was they could have pulled off..."Please return to the main building and go to your rooms immediately." Kiniky's voice hushed all of the chatter and all the girls were now frightened by seeing him here. The last time Kiniky was given an order to come here was because a murder had taken place...it must be bad again...if not worse.

+Kiniky+ This was bullshxt...absolute bullshxt. I told my Dad from the start that these two had too much on their records to work here...but no, and now this is what it's come to? Dammit man...I can only hope now as we walk down to Dad's underground dungeons that everything is solved and not too much has happened.

The guards shut the two steel doors as I kicked the two of them down the stairs and they fell to the bottom of the staircase. There stood Dad in front of a desk with files neatly stacked, with two girls seated accross from him trembling. I knew where this was going already...these two were scum. They were as spineless as the shxt under my shoes.

The two twins held eachothers hands and looked down. "You know why you are here..." Dad glared with a soft voice. "Last night we received imports 750-774 from Russia..." he pointed at the two girls. "I'm sure you both are closely familiar with number 752 and 763..."

One girl had long platinum blonde hair, plump rose pink lips and looked incredibly fragile as the other had short silky black hair with deep brown eyes and looked like the type not to be messed with. For twins...they certainly had different taste in women. I stood beside my Dad as the guards pulled the twins apart from eachother and held them off the ground with ease clasping their arms.

"Read this Kiniky..." Dad handed me a file as he took out a small brief case. "File 227... Ian and Xiah Risque...(last name pronounced "Risk-que") "Psycholgical doctors advanced in cooking...physical training...choreography...and surgical removal of internal organs...strongly homosexual and incestuous.(means they like eachother as lovers even though they are related)"-"Last night these two girls were supposed to get their surgery from the two of you..."

"Every new import is required to get their ovaries removed to avoid pregnancy on the job...but you did the opposite!" Dad glared. "You promised these two an escape because you saw how scared they were...but instead you them both seperatley and double teamed them!" Dad yelled as his face turned a furious red. "They are both pregnant..." Dad tried to calm down. "With scum like the two of you as the father's..." I added.

The spineless jerks weren't shocked. "We promised them freedom..." the green twin spoke with a grin. "And we gave it to them the only way we knew possible..." purple twin finished his sentence. "Pregnant women are released immediately," They said at the sametime. The two girls gasped shocked that this was planned. "They're both 15 years old you ssholes!" I was about to knock the both of them down into hell myself, but Dad put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "Then you accept the punishment..." Dad looked and sounded disgusted with them.

Dad opened the briefcase and handed me a note with instructions and directions as the twin's were taken to the torture dungeon. Dad is going to have their s3x organs removed in a very slow, painful process...inch by tiny inch. Dad gave me directions to get rid of the development in the two girls' babies...I hope all goes smoothly from here...

I flicked the syringe and looked at the two girls. "Are you ready?" I asked them. One nodded, the spunky girl with the short black hair, but the other didn't respond. "Hey? Are you ready?" I put my hand on her shoulder softly, she shook her head. "I-I'm not killing the baby..." she stuttered.

"I'm not...killing it..." she cried. "Are you stupid!" the black haired girl opposed. "We were dumbss!" she yelled and her eyes teared up in anger. Blondie was in denial and despair while the black-haired girl was in the Rage Stage. "Come here..." I took Blondies hand and led her to another part of the room.

"Listen...what's your name?" I asked her sincerly. "Svetlana," she looked up at me pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as her tears streamed. "Sveta...trust me when I say I know it's tough...but think about it...you're too young for this, your body isn't developed enough to even have the baby...and more importantly it's better that the baby was born out of love and knew he or she was born because he was wanted...not a burden..."

Svetlana's eyes narrowed as she took my words into consideration. "Think about it and let me know..." I walked back out to the black haired girl who was crying her eyes out feeling guilty no doubt..."She knows you didn't mean it..." I said as I treated her. "I hope so..." she smiled weakly and began feeling faint. A guard came in suddenly and escorted her out where she'd be transported back home not remembering a thing.

"I've decided..." Svetlana stood at the doorway, and I respected her for all of it. She had a heart...and that's why she had to think about it, but this wasn't the end of Svetlana. She wasn't going anywhere yet...Dad put her under my care, as for some reason she now wanted to stay.

Fifth Day

"Sometimes the hardest part of holding on is letting it go..." -Goodbye for Now- by P.O.D

+Dahlia+ "All floors are on Holiday today...please avoid the Garden Guest Acre today while The School is on lockdown, thank you." the announcements echoed through the halls. I looked over at Lyn who was reading a letter with a soft smile which meant it must have been good.

"Morning Sunshine," I sat up and she looked up from the letter with her usual blank expression. "Good morning Sis..." she said softly. "...Drift?" I gestured to the letter, guessing. "Yes," Lyn smiled at the sound of his name. "He wants to see me today..." her voice had slight emotion. "Oh? Leaving me alone AGAIN?" I was slightly upset, we haven't spent that much time together...and in 2 days...in case she forgot...she would be leaving this place...and she wouldn't have a choice...

"I think I have something you can wear..." I went to my closet and took out a sleek club-ish dress with some black stilettos with fishnet material in flirtatious areas. "Umm...I don't know if I can wear that," Lyn held it infront of her. "Oh come on! Just try it on!" she'd be leaving soon...so she'd might as well go out in a bang. Lyn walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

When Lyn walked out, I knew this would have Drift drooling. It hugged her curves perfectly and the fishnet would tease, but would still mantain a classy look as the silk black ribbon on her stilettos would tie on her ankle and compliment the gemstones on the shoe itself. "You look beautiful!" I smiled and clapped as she took another step.

"I can't walk in these..." Lyn blushed in embarassment. "You've gotta be kidding me..." I smacked myself in the forehead aggravated... "Well, if you fall he'll catch you and things'll get romantic," I tried to persuade her so I wouldn't have to look for another pair of shoes. "When's he coming-?" I asked and at that exact moment someone knocked on the door. "I'm sorry, but that's creepy...come in!" I called out to who it was.

There stood Drift in a penguin suit (a tux) as I heard something fall behind me. I looked at Drift in disbelief and hoped what fell behind me was a WHAT and not a WHO. "A-Are you ok!" Drift ran passed me and helped her up and his face flushed red. "U-Uhh..." Woo! The outfit worked! Someone might get laid tonight! ...nah. Who am I kidding?

"U-Umm...r-ready to go?" Drift tried not to look at her as he turned more red. Lyn took his hand softly and tried to balance herself as they walked out together. "Bring her home before 9!" I joked as Lyn mouthed "Love ya sis..." and I swear there was something about this girl that I just loved so much...

Well, enough gushy mushy-ness. I was extremly curious about yesterday so I thought I'd visit Dad...but to use the elevator I would need a Scan ID...where was Kiniky when I needed him?

+Lyn+ I looked over at Drift who was incredibly unpredictable. He said he had a few surprises for me today and It got to the point where we spent so much time together that I trusted him now without a doubt. We were making our way to the garden now. He always put a lot of time into our days together in ways I wouldn't see coming. He was the only one who made my emotions show..And I have a confession to make...

+Lyn+ Betrayal...? Hate...? Envy? No, not envy...More of betrayal...but, why did it feel that way I wonder...He wasn't "Mine," he was just...someone I could trust...someone I thought I could...but! I can trust him! He's getting me out of here isn't he! Ugh! Sorry everyone...I'm rambling...I was on pole duty as Dahlia had disappeared and said she'd be back soon. It was a scary thought to be honest, she looked...devious and cynical. Adrenaline High...Wait! A group of men sat infront of me. They looked like they were well paid. What am I saying...? Since when did 'I' care how much money people made? See what this place can do to you?

I watched as Dahlia aggresively made her way to the front of the line to the room Kiniky was in. Trying not to think about him, I looked at the men seated in front of me and wondered how this worked...this was so awkward having 9 pairs of eyes staring so hard at you as if trying to get whatever clothes I had left on off! I had an idea...it might work. I looked at the table that had a pair of dice on it. This could be fun...

"Heres the deal guys," I grabbed the dice from the table trying to sound excited and I probably failed. "You beat me in a little game and I'll do something for you. If I win, you strip for me. (and pay up!)" I tried to look seductive and licked my lips. It worked. They looked excited as long as SOMEONE took off their clothes. "Sounds fun," I heard a guy comment standing up. "So its like strip poker with dice," he grinned. "You should probably know I never lose" he said trailing his hand down my arm causing me to shiver and took the dice. All of the guys eyes lit up. They now knew I was a v!rgin...great. Was it that obvious! They all placed down 100 singles each to start off the game. I'd have enough money for Dahlia and I in no time! I'm a very lucky gal, and I used to be in gymnastics. That's right, I've got a few tricks.

+Dahlia+ It was really wrong of me to leave Lyn back there alone on her first day with the Tippers. I was just so angry and had some steam to blow. "H-Hey! Watch it!" I heard the girls as I pushed them either into each other or onto the floor. I didn't really care. I opened the door and walked past the string wall of beads to see, Kiniky handcuffed and blindfolded on a bed while the frilly pink bxtch sat there and looked back at me doing you know what. (Well at least I hope you do,) "What are you doing here?" she snarled getting off the bed. "I'm taking Mickey and I'm about to use your face to clean this room," I cracked my knuckles. "D-Dahlia!" Kiniky exclaimed turning red laying there naked with everything in the open. Eh, nothing I hadn't seen before. I had more to think about, I was about to tear this girl apart. Reading my thoughts Mickey spoke again "Dahlia, just leave. Dont do anything to her."

I giggled with the anger in my voice coming out clearly. "Then get up and stop me," I challanged him taking advantage of him being handcuffed. Number 3 cracked her knuckles waiting for me. Big mistake. I picked up a whip that laid beside my foot and skillfully twisted it, getting it to lasso around her neck pulling her to the floor. My bite was without a doubt worse than my bark.

She cried out sharply with a cough as she took a chance tugging the whip out my hands and punched me in the lower gut. I took the hit and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back and jumped ontop of her on the floor still holding it. She held in a scream as I put two fingers through the hoops of her earrings pulling them back slowly but so hard that they tore straight out of her ear. Low blow? Oh well. She cried out again and head butted me with the back of her head causing my nose to crack loudly. Kiniky shaked and turned trying to get out.

+Lyn+ 2 of the 9 guys were already stripped down to their socks. I had 4,700 dollars already with just these guys. The guy I had to look out for though was Drift Gravantine. The so called "never loses" guy. He wasn't kidding. He'd won against me once and had me give him a "lap dance" The only thing I got him to take off was his satin silk hat. He was about the same height as Kiniky, a little bit lighter in skin tone with Dark Blue hair short and spiked with a side bang.

Drift was a closet pervert. This meant he didn't act on his fantasies but, he still did show some of them. He would always stare at me as we rolled the dice with a solemn grin. It was 20 minutes now and a crowd grew around my pole. Other girls, professionals, glared as their customers had made their way to me ready to try my game. Awesome thing was that even if I did lose I still won because they paid me either way. I was really comfortable here. It was really fun. Well, when I win at least.

I had to take 17 trips to the locker room to drop off my money. I had filled 5 pouches and Dahlia's and My locker with cash. The girl in charge of the front upgraded me to a bag. It was kinda like a video game if you thought about it. Missions and Level-Ups. I was kind of scared though because I almost forgot about my meeting with Kiniky's Dad. I had a half an hour left and I already reached 14,000 bucks. This meant 6 thousand more and Dahlia and I would both be home free. (Well, as free as it gets meaning for the night)

Coming back from my 22nd trip from the locker room Drift stopped me before going back to the game and grabbed my wrist. I trembled, what was he doing! "Umm yes...?" I tried to hide how scared I was. He began to read my wrist band. "You made over 10,000...why are you still working?" he asked curiously letting my hand go. "I'm helping my friend too," I said softly for some reason surprisingly comfortable around him. "I'll make you a deal," he smiled charmingly.

"So you have..." I looked at the number written in marker on my hand. "2,416 dollars to help me reach my goal?" I asked. He didn't even look at his wallet. "That's pocket change." he took my hand gently. "I just wanna talk," Drift said with warmth in his eyes looking at one of the private rooms. "I guess talking wouldn't hurt..." I said softly. and I hoped that he wouldn't prove me wrong as he had shut the door behind us when we entered.

+Dahlia+ Why do you always leave when things get interesting! OK, an update. I beat Number 3 into unconciousness. I dragged her body to the back cooler room and now I'm torturing Kiniky. "I'M SORRY!" he screamed for the...37th time. I continued to drip hot wax down his leg. He bit down on his lip and grunted. I had to admit he made torture sound pretty damx sexy..."OK, what did you learn?" I held the candle right over what he hoped to preserve still blindfolded, but he knew me too well. "Lock the door next time?" he guessed breathing hard. I didn't even have to tell him he was wrong. The hot wax told him for me. He screamed out in pain. All I did was giggle. The only way he could experience what I felt today was if I cut it off...and I wouldn't do that to myself.

I finally decided after an hour of torture that maybe he did learn his lesson, and was just being a man by not admitting it. Coming from under his blindfold were the manliest tears I've ever seen. So I let him go and freaked out when the bell rang. I hadn't worked at all today! What was I gonna do? Stay all night here working with the real perverts? Great... I looked back at Kiniky who began to gather his clothes. "How are you feeling?" I asked him about to walkout. "Like shxt..." he answered dressed. "Good, now you know how I felt when you were with number 3..." I walked out leaving him standing there confused yet again.

+Kiniky+ That was more painful than anything...ladies, get into a split position and drench your self in gasoline, light your vxgina on fire...that's what this feels like... I stood there trying to get over the pain as I stepped out. I saw Dahlia with Lyn smiling brightly and thanking her for something. A guy stood next to her...who was he...? Had Lyn found someone else to protect her...? Man! I feel like crap..I tried to get over it and walked over to them. "Hey Lyn," I said giving her the sweetest smile I could.

She looked right through me. The mystery guy whispered something in her ear and she giggled. I don't know what it was but, seeing her smile because of him pissed me the fxck off...Lyn handed Dahlia a bag and pointed to the check out area. Dahlia hugged her and jogged off happily as guys stared after her as usual. Lyn looked at a clock. "I have to go," she told him. "I know," he smiled. "See ya next time huh Lyn?" he asked her. "Of course," she hugged him with emotion leeking from her words. I never got her voice to sound like that before. And he knew her name now...they were friends. Maybe more...Why did this get me thinking so much? Why should I care! Fine, I'll just act like I don't care. I watched as the guy waved at her as she jogged off cutely waving back at him. I was about to question him but, when I looked back to start my questions he was already gone.

I looked around and heard a group of girls talking and Lyn's name popped up. I listened in. "Lyn was with Drift...in private" girl number one said. Drift...? What kind of fxcking name was that? Hey! I know my name isn't really that "nice" either but it's Italian! Don't ask me what it means because I have no idea. "I''m jealous..." said girl 2. What was there to be jealous of? I thought as I walked past them and they acted like they were happy to see me. They were wh0res...taking whatever they saw...I hated this place. Nothing, but Lust...nothing more. I want something real...it's cheesy...but I do.

As I walked to the lobby I scanned my ID and the elevator came. I went up to the sixth floor. My Dad's floor. I walked to a tall golden door that stood about 12 feet. Solid gold. Dad was so flashy...it even had different expressions of himself carved into it. This was the number one wh0res room. Dad was a God here...at least that was the idea he planted in everyones mind. He controlled everything. Affairs, money, and even lives itself. He saw everything...well, everything that mattered to him.

"YOUR LATE!" I heard Dad's voice echo as I entered his huge room which was like a whole 'nother house. I walked down the hall quietly hiding behind one of the statues in his room. Getting caught was bad...even for me. Why? I hope you never have to find out. "Your late..." he repeated in a softer tone waiting for her response. He received none. "I like you Lyn..." he continued... "I don't want to punish you..." he sounded almost sensitive. "It was in the letter. You should follow upto it" Lyn replied with no emotion.

"I heard about the way you handled Aud 3 today," he said softly pouring something for her allowing her to sit down. "You are a very creative girl, everyone else just does what they're told. You remind me of number 1...my favorite girl of all of them. Such personality." he said. "But I'm going to extract you from Aud 3, you proved yourself" "I don't want to be taken out" she snapped. He was giving her a free day out of the week. Why didn't she want it? "I never thought I would say this but, you have too many customers. S3x sells...and what youre selling is fun...innocence." I heard a sniffle. She was starting to cry. "There is a certain customer I can't leave..." she said softly. She was referring to "Drift" I guessed.

I heard a loud 'SMACK' sound and a glass broke. I peeked to see a large red hand on Lyn's complextion as her hair flew to one side of her face and her crying stopped. "WHY YOU CRY SLAVE! YOU HAVA DA GOOD LIFE!" he yelled at her. "I want you to leave now..." he said helping her off the floor. "I'll think about letting you stay there since you enjoy it so much..." he handed her another envelope. "This is a list of your schedule so you know where to go and on what days..." he walked her to the door.

He kissed her on both cheeks. "Have fun tomorrow beautiful, it's a holiday. You can do anything, but leave." he laughed shutting the door as she left. He turned and spotted me. "Kiniky..." his eyes lit up. "What a pleasant surprise..." I got up and ran, but he blocked the door and I ran into a dead end. His way of punishing me was the same way he punished the girls...by the way...my father is Bi. I forgot to mention that part...


	4. Day 4

Fourth Day

"He loves me, He loves me not. He loves her, Loves her a lot...She has him...and doesn't know...She has an amazing person...She should Never Let Go..." -Me, Kumo-

After our amazing night out, we made our way back to our room. We had 20 minutes to get ready for the new day. The School Day. "Dad" being the "Creative" person he was, even gave us school uniforms. They laid out on our bed and I noticed something weird about my bed. The metal headboard...the board I had handcuffed Kiniky to was missing. Torn out. Oh boy...

+Kiniky+ I was walking down the halls looking for a way to get these cuffs off. I saw a figure in a school girl uniform ahead of me and I stopped. It was number 3..."What happened to you...?" her voice was angry because she knew whatever it was, she wasn't the one who did it. "None of your buisness, good to hear your feeling better," I started to walk passed her. "I guess this means you don't want the tickets then?" she said sweetly with sarcasm. I stopped. I needed those tickets..for H.M and Lyn... "I can help you get those off," she pointed to the metal headboard I had dragged up 4 levels of stairs since Dahlia had my ID...I stayed quiet as she approaced me and trailed her filthy lips on my neck. It didn't phase me...

I guess you ladies can just say I didn't have much of a choice, but to go along with her... Just to get the cuffs off...nothing more. "I don't understand you..." I heard Number 3 say under her breath as she led me to her room. "What?" I asked curiously, but she just shook her head.

Ugh! Why were girls so daxn confusing! Here I am basically asking what's wrong and you don't answer! After walking down the hall we made it inside her room. "I'm changing the rules..." I heard her say as she locked the door behind us. "What is it this time...?" I was frustrated with the way she would strangle my freedom. Which is ironic here actually...get it? I'm Master? She's the Slave? Ugh...who am I kidding? You don't get it.

"Since you can't follow my rule as being only mine...here's what determines whether or not you get the tickets...-" She told me and as she did my heart shattered...I never thought about it...ever...and this would determine saving Lyn! I was stuck for sure now...this would make me or break me...or just break me...hopefully everyone would understand...even though...not even I did...

+Lyn+ "A school! An actual school!" I asked Dahlia as we drove across the garden guest field. "Yes," she nodded. "Kiniky's Dad likes it when a girl has more than one talent...he says that's what makes us special...gives us individuality...that and he gets bored," she smiled sweetly as we approached "The School" -"It's like a Geisha thing...you have to attract men with your feminine features, and even though s3x sells, it can't please men in every way they need it," Dahlia explained. "Hmm," I was somewhat tomboy-ish so I knew I'd fail at this for sure!

As we got closer to the school I saw two figures standing beside each other. Exactly alike! Twin males! They had jet black, short and slightly spiked hair, both of them had one streak of a random color in their bangs. One had neon green the other had light purple. They wore suits which I admit was pretty attractive. "Those are the twins..." Dahlia whispered. Well obviously! Tell me something I don't know please! "They are the principals of this school...whatever they say goes or else you receive punishment" she looked straight ahead and a look in her eyes showed experience of discipline. "If they say the sky is green...it is Lyn...don't go against them or else they'll-" her sentence was cutoff as they snapped at the same exact time not a second short of each other.

"Welcome back Ladies," the twin with the green highlight grinned. "I hope you all have learned a few things since last class," purple twin finished his sentence with the same grin. "Todays Schedule is..."-They spoke at the same time. "Kendo, Dance, and Cooking" some girls were happy and some looked nervous. I myself was excited, classes? These couldn't possibly be turned into something pervy!

+Dahlia+ As the schedule was announced the bell rang. We had 5 minutes to get into uniform and head out to the stadium for kendo. Well, everyone else had 5 minutes. I had to get dressed, and help Lyn learn to fight with whatever time I had left. "Put this on," I said tossing a uniform to Lyn.

For all of you who don't know, Kendo is fighting with wooden swords in Japan. Which hurts like hell! "Alright Lyn," I was about to explain how she could at least defend herself in a fight like this, but someone bumped into me. On purpose obviously. I looked to see number 3. "Oh I'm sorry," she snickered and her followers laughed. I hoped that she would be my oponnent today. I held my Kendo sword to my side as the bell rang again. Great, I hoped Lyn would get someone easy to go against.

The stadium resembled the type you would find in Rome. Where the gladiators would face-off. The twins both took their place above sitting beside eachother, holding hands. They were very close if you catch my drift. "Todays challange," purple twin spoke. "Will be..." Green continued. And at the sametime they said "Entertainment," this meant as long as you could interest them you'd win. No skills needed. Just humor and strategy. I watched as they set up todays fighting chart on a huge screen that rolled through names randomly. I get to fight number 3! I read a little more...but only if I faught Lyn!

"Hey, I get to fight you," Lyn smiled. "Yeah..." my eyes narrowed. "Does this mean you'll understand and let me win?" we both asked eachother. "Jinx?" I was confused. "I have to win, You'll have no hope against Number 3 anyway and she'll tear you to shreads..." I sighed.

Lyn looked at me slightly offended as I got the feeling I might be underestimating her, either way, I'd be too nervous to let Lyn-Dear fight that slutt...-"Hello everyone," the twin with the green highlight requested our attention as he sounded distracted and the purple twin looked scared as well. "Todays challange will have to b-be canceled," a stutter sneaked it's way into his voice. A lot of people complained while others were relieved.

As if things weren't strange enough, I looked up to see Kiniky on the balcony placing handcuffs on their wrists and the twins expression was broken. They comitted a crime against Dad...and they were on their way to be escorted by Kiniky for their punishments.

Lyn was too endulged in the relief of not having to fight, while I was wondering what it was they could have pulled off..."Please return to the main building and go to your rooms immediately." Kiniky's voice hushed all of the chatter and all the girls were now frightened by seeing him here. The last time Kiniky was given an order to come here was because a murder had taken place...it must be bad again...if not worse.

+Kiniky+ This was bullshxt...absolute bullshxt. I told my Dad from the start that these two had too much on their records to work here...but no, and now this is what it's come to? Dammit man...I can only hope now as we walk down to Dad's underground dungeons that everything is solved and not too much has happened.

The guards shut the two steel doors as I kicked the two of them down the stairs and they fell to the bottom of the staircase. There stood Dad in front of a desk with files neatly stacked, with two girls seated accross from him trembling. I knew where this was going already...these two were scum. They were as spineless as the shxt under my shoes.

The two twins held eachothers hands and looked down. "You know why you are here..." Dad glared with a soft voice. "Last night we received imports 750-774 from Russia..." he pointed at the two girls. "I'm sure you both are closely familiar with number 752 and 763..."

One girl had long platinum blonde hair, plump rose pink lips and looked incredibly fragile as the other had short silky black hair with deep brown eyes and looked like the type not to be messed with. For twins...they certainly had different taste in women. I stood beside my Dad as the guards pulled the twins apart from eachother and held them off the ground with ease clasping their arms.

"Read this Kiniky..." Dad handed me a file as he took out a small brief case. "File 227... Ian and Xiah Risque...(last name pronounced "Risk-que") "Psycholgical doctors advanced in cooking...physical training...choreography...and surgical removal of internal organs...strongly homosexual and incestuous.(means they like eachother as lovers even though they are related)"-"Last night these two girls were supposed to get their surgery from the two of you..."

"Every new import is required to get their ovaries removed to avoid pregnancy on the job...but you did the opposite!" Dad glared. "You promised these two an escape because you saw how scared they were...but instead you them both seperatley and double teamed them!" Dad yelled as his face turned a furious red. "They are both pregnant..." Dad tried to calm down. "With scum like the two of you as the father's..." I added.

The spineless jerks weren't shocked. "We promised them freedom..." the green twin spoke with a grin. "And we gave it to them the only way we knew possible..." purple twin finished his sentence. "Pregnant women are released immediately," They said at the sametime. The two girls gasped shocked that this was planned. "They're both 15 years old you ssholes!" I was about to knock the both of them down into hell myself, but Dad put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "Then you accept the punishment..." Dad looked and sounded disgusted with them.

Dad opened the briefcase and handed me a note with instructions and directions as the twin's were taken to the torture dungeon. Dad is going to have their s3x organs removed in a very slow, painful process...inch by tiny inch. Dad gave me directions to get rid of the development in the two girls' babies...I hope all goes smoothly from here...

I flicked the syringe and looked at the two girls. "Are you ready?" I asked them. One nodded, the spunky girl with the short black hair, but the other didn't respond. "Hey? Are you ready?" I put my hand on her shoulder softly, she shook her head. "I-I'm not killing the baby..." she stuttered.

"I'm not...killing it..." she cried. "Are you stupid!" the black haired girl opposed. "We were dumbss!" she yelled and her eyes teared up in anger. Blondie was in denial and despair while the black-haired girl was in the Rage Stage. "Come here..." I took Blondies hand and led her to another part of the room.

"Listen...what's your name?" I asked her sincerly. "Svetlana," she looked up at me pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as her tears streamed. "Sveta...trust me when I say I know it's tough...but think about it...you're too young for this, your body isn't developed enough to even have the baby...and more importantly it's better that the baby was born out of love and knew he or she was born because he was wanted...not a burden..."

Svetlana's eyes narrowed as she took my words into consideration. "Think about it and let me know..." I walked back out to the black haired girl who was crying her eyes out feeling guilty no doubt..."She knows you didn't mean it..." I said as I treated her. "I hope so..." she smiled weakly and began feeling faint. A guard came in suddenly and escorted her out where she'd be transported back home not remembering a thing.

"I've decided..." Svetlana stood at the doorway, and I respected her for all of it. She had a heart...and that's why she had to think about it, but this wasn't the end of Svetlana. She wasn't going anywhere yet...Dad put her under my care, as for some reason she now wanted to stay.


	5. Day 5

Fifth Day

"Sometimes the hardest part of holding on is letting it go..." -Goodbye for Now- by P.O.D

+Dahlia+ "All floors are on Holiday today...please avoid the Garden Guest Acre today while The School is on lockdown, thank you." the announcements echoed through the halls. I looked over at Lyn who was reading a letter with a soft smile which meant it must have been good.

"Morning Sunshine," I sat up and she looked up from the letter with her usual blank expression. "Good morning Sis..." she said softly. "...Drift?" I gestured to the letter, guessing. "Yes," Lyn smiled at the sound of his name. "He wants to see me today..." her voice had slight emotion. "Oh? Leaving me alone AGAIN?" I was slightly upset, we haven't spent that much time together...and in 2 days...in case she forgot...she would be leaving this place...and she wouldn't have a choice...

"I think I have something you can wear..." I went to my closet and took out a sleek club-ish dress with some black stilettos with fishnet material in flirtatious areas. "Umm...I don't know if I can wear that," Lyn held it infront of her. "Oh come on! Just try it on!" she'd be leaving soon...so she'd might as well go out in a bang. Lyn walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

When Lyn walked out, I knew this would have Drift drooling. It hugged her curves perfectly and the fishnet would tease, but would still mantain a classy look as the silk black ribbon on her stilettos would tie on her ankle and compliment the gemstones on the shoe itself. "You look beautiful!" I smiled and clapped as she took another step.

"I can't walk in these..." Lyn blushed in embarassment. "You've gotta be kidding me..." I smacked myself in the forehead aggravated... "Well, if you fall he'll catch you and things'll get romantic," I tried to persuade her so I wouldn't have to look for another pair of shoes. "When's he coming-?" I asked and at that exact moment someone knocked on the door. "I'm sorry, but that's creepy...come in!" I called out to who it was.

There stood Drift in a penguin suit (a tux) as I heard something fall behind me. I looked at Drift in disbelief and hoped what fell behind me was a WHAT and not a WHO. "A-Are you ok!" Drift ran passed me and helped her up and his face flushed red. "U-Uhh..." Woo! The outfit worked! Someone might get laid tonight! ...nah. Who am I kidding?

"U-Umm...r-ready to go?" Drift tried not to look at her as he turned more red. Lyn took his hand softly and tried to balance herself as they walked out together. "Bring her home before 9!" I joked as Lyn mouthed "Love ya sis..." and I swear there was something about this girl that I just loved so much...

Well, enough gushy mushy-ness. I was extremly curious about yesterday so I thought I'd visit Dad...but to use the elevator I would need a Scan ID...where was Kiniky when I needed him?

+Lyn+ I looked over at Drift who was incredibly unpredictable. He said he had a few surprises for me today and It got to the point where we spent so much time together that I trusted him now without a doubt. We were making our way to the garden now. He always put a lot of time into our days together in ways I wouldn't see coming. He was the only one who made my emotions show..And I have a confession to make...

I'm not going to lie...I don't really have all the emotions the average person would...but what I feel...I'm not sure if it's an emotion or not...and if it is...it must be the weirdest one of all...Well you see...since I met Drift I've had this urge for a touch...but not a touch on the hand...I can't explain it!

There was something nobody knew about Drift...in front of everyone, he was an angel, super polite...innocent even...It's a dead lie! He wasn't an angel or innocent! He was a bad boy who had total complete control of me and made me feel things I never thought possible! Like this emotion! The one I can't explain!

"Ready for your surprise...?" Drift whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck with his hand rubbing up my thigh. "Y-Yes..." I would answer as he would lick down my neck. "Remember what you told me you craved for...?" he had me pinned down now as I felt a part of him trail along me. I didn't answer, I couldn't think!

"I have it here for you~" Drift chuckled with his sexy velvet voice. "Uh-huh~ Give it to me~" my thoughts slipped out as he sat up. "Close your eyes," he said as I felt his hand on my leg. "Open your hand," he instructed and I blushed wondering what he was upto as I couldn't help, but follow directions.

And suddenly...I felt it...it was unexpected... That's for sure...he made me close my eyes and he closed my hand so that I had a firm grip on it...I wouldn't see it coming...right there...in the palm of my hand...Drift had put a rectangle piece of paper, "It's a ticket," he grinned.

"I'm leaving the country in a few days...And I couldn't imagine leaving you...so immediately I got my hands on a rare route outta here, I'm just gonna do my heart a favor and Save a Slave..." Drift smiled warmly as his hand held mine. "I'll be taking a different way out...but we'll meet up outside the gates of the mansion and get on the plane together," he put my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. And as I recall from Dahlia...this was part of it...what we lived for...a guy who would go to any lengths for you...stand up for you...love you...and now I have decided...I'm going to give an important part of myself to Drift before we leave...with no regrets.

+Dahlia+ I was walking down the hallway planning to steal-ahem, borrow, number 3's ID to go see Dad as I heard talking that I recognized to be Kiniky's voice, and of course the 2nd voice, nails on a chalkboard was number 3. I listened in leaning against the wall, "I know! But I'm gonna do it dammit! I just need time to make it special! Why don't you get off my back? I told you I would," Kiniky argued in a whisper. I don't know what it was, but I blushed at what he told me a few days ago "N-No...I just want our next time to be special!" his voice echoed. He was talking about with me for sure!

I stood perfectly still as number 3 said something else, but all I heard was the word "Time," whatever...it wasn't important. I heard her door shut and I heard footsteps coming my way, I dashed off at a run making it look like I wasn't there the whole time. I looked up acting surprised as I bumped into him. "Oh hey Mickey," I smiled. "Dahl?" he smiled back walking as I walked beside him. "Were you smoking something? You just smiled at me," he chuckled. "Hahahaa~ Your hilarious you as.s wipe," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh that feels better," he smirked. "You being nice is more painful than your normal self," he joked.

"So what'cha upto?" I asked as we were in the garden now. "Just picking up something for Dad," he said almost upset. "What is it?" I asked, and as I did a girl had strapped herself to Mickey's arm, I rose a brow. "Dahlia, this is Svetlana, Sveta, Dahlia" he introduced us. The girl giggled softly as I glared up at him pointing at her. "What the is THAT?" I scoffed. He shook his head. The girl smiled at me. "Someone sounds jealous of something," she whispered in his ear as I became frustrated. "I wonder what it could be," she giggled.

+Kiniky+ "Bxtch you know I can hear you," Dahlia glared and cracked her knuckles about to knock the life out of Svetlana...which I couldn't allow. Before I could say anything Sveta grabbed my hand. "We should get going, Daddy said he wanted to see me," she looked up at me. "Alright, see ya 'round Dahl," I walked away with Svetlana as I took one glance at the furious Dahlia.

I dropped Svetlana off with my Dad and walked back out wandering the halls. Lemme' fill you guys in a bit...ok...Number 3 is the one going to give me 2 tickets to get Lyn outta here with H.M, BUT the only way for me to get the tickets is I have to take Lyn's v!rginity...why! I have no clue, but it's Number 3's mysteriously twisted deal...

Now...until Drift came along, this would actually have been pretty simple for me to pull off. So I have one day to get my plan into action, and that day is tomorrow because at midnight tomorrow, the 7th day is when everything goes down...


	6. Day 6

Sixth Day

"And the clouds above moved closer...Looking so disatisfied... And the ground below grew colder... As they put you down inside... But the heartless winds kept blowing... -+- So now your gone... And I was wrong... I never knew what it was like... To be alone... On a Valentines Day..." -Linkin Park-

+Lyn+ I rubbed my eyes slowly as I sat up. "MORNING LYYYYN!" I heard as I looked to see Kiniky, Dahlia, Drift and even Dad. Wait...Drift? I quickly went under my blanket and quivered. My hair was a mess and I hadn't gotten ready! "Aww...she's embarassed..." I heard Dahlia. "That means she's happy! Ok, guys lets sing," what was this...this song...? I-It was my birthday! I popped up from under my blanket. Living here you never have a calander handy so you would never know when your birthday is. "Dad found it in your files," Kiniky smiled. "Isn't that just wonderful..." I tried to smile, but didn't have to try too hard since Drift was there holding my cake.

I blew out the candles and Dad gave me like 30 kisses on my cheeks left and right saying it was for some sort of luck in Italy. "Happy Birthday Lyn," he left after giving me my present which was a necklace with the number 750...how sweet, -sarcasm- it had this engraved on the back in cursive. "Number 750 in this house...but number 1 in many hearts," I felt an unfamiliar moisture run down my cheek. "Y-Your crying Lyn-Dear!" Dahlia hugged me.

This was it...I couldn't leave...I just couldn't... Before coming here I basically had no emotions...I found so much here...Like Love...Dahlia...A sister...Dad...well, a Dad...Kiniky...An annoying, but caring friend...and Drift...My Love...And Dad was cruel in ways...but for each time he was cruel he was warm in 3 ways...I was confused...I was kidnapped from my life...but when I got here...That's when my life really started...

"Guys...do you mind leaving for a bit?" Dahlia asked them and they silently exited. "Lyn-Dear don't cry...I-It's ok..." she was telling me not to cry, but I felt a random tear roll down my arm. If only everyone in life could take their on advice. I clinged to her like a little kid. "P-Please just enjoy today..." Dahlia said after our 5 minute silence that felt like years. I hiccuped and nodded, I would try...today was going to be exciting. I'm going to see how Drift likes my birthday suit.

I told Dahlia about my plan and she looked shocked, but was completley willing to help. The 2nd bed in this room was removed since I'd be leaving tonight...but not in vein. Here we decorated the room into a dimlighted sensual paradise. It kind of resembled a dungeon which I decided fit because after tonight, Drift would be freeing me from the emotion I had been feeling a lot lately. Dahlia would take this note I wrote and leave it at Drifts door where he'd come here thinking it was something serious...even though, hell, this was serious.

I laid under the blanket naked as Dahlia went off to deliver the letter and not come back for a few hours. I felt kinda wrong kicking my room-mate out, but what we were going to do was not going to require an audience.

+Kiniky+ I was coming back down the hall to check on everything as it had been a little while and I spotted Dahlia. "Don't go in there!" she stopped me before opening the door and asked me to tag along as she ran an arrend. "W-Wait what-?" I was shocked after Dahlia told me what her and Lyn were doing...and call it wrong...but I saw this as an opportunity to get MY mission done...

As we made our way to the Garden Guest hotel I offered to go upstairs and slide Lyn's note under Drift's door, but stuffed it in my pocket instead. I walked back with Dahlia and told her I'd have to go do something for Dad, she told me she'd be in Aud 3 all day today so when I was done, I'd have to go up there to drink with her about Lyn being gone. Plan? Falling into place...My hand was on the doorknob of the door that had a naked girl behind it in pitch black darkness ready for my taking. This was to save Lyn though of course...

+Lyn+ I pretended to sniffle as my letter had said that I was really depressed and wanted to see him. The door opened and I faced away from the light with my eyes closed, heart pounding in excitement. I heard as Drift tried to turn on a light, but they were cut off to build tension. "S-Sit with me..." I pretended to sound sad as I sat up. I felt him sit beside me and I took his hand. "Don't ask questions, but look with your hands and take off your clothes..." I tried to sound sexy and probably failed as I held his hand on my bare chest for a moment allowing him to catch the gist of what I was getting to.

As I had predicted Drift didn't complain and I heard his clothes hit the floor as he climbed back on the bed. Then again...it seemed as though Drift was a little too quiet. Isn't this what he wanted? Was he feeling forced. As I reached blindly into the darkness I accidently brushed his member which was bigger than I predicted. I blushed from the light feel.

Drift then immediately pinned me down and the unexpected happened as he had me cuffed now in the chains I had set up just to build the setting. "I've wanted this for awhile..." I heard the voice say, and it wasn't Drift! It was Kiniky! "W-W-What're you doing!" I struggled in the chains freaking out. "Shh...trust me when I say I'm doing this for you, OR you can scream, it is a sound proof room afterall, that's one of the reasons Dad gave it to you," he kissed my neck. "And to be honest...screaming kind of turns me on..." I felt as his hands had trailed my sides and he licked up my neck. No! This was all wrong! It was for Drift!

"I promise you'll like it..." he whispered now as he moved down on me and I felt his finger slowly rub my clit. And it was so wrong! But it felt so good! I-I feel really bad now! Please don't view me differently! I felt as he had kissed my "lips" and his warm wet tongue slid inside me. "A-Aaaah~ P-Please stop~" I moaned arching and pulling up on the chains.

He removed his finger from my clit. "Stop means 'Don't stop,'..." he replaced what he was doing with his finger, with his tongue and sucked on it. I arched more as he sat up and I heard him lick his lips. "Ohh~ You like that," he chuckled. "H-How would you know?" I argued. "Because your getting wet sexy," I could feel that he was grinning now as he slowly slid his finger inside me. "Wow...Really tight," he forced it in and moved it around inside and then put in another one as I moaned out.

I could feel myself getting more wet as he continued. "S-Stop~ I-I don't want that anymore!" I said in a moan. "Oh? Then what do you want?" he positioned himself over me as he had whispered in my ear and I felt his member rub between my inner thighs. "T-That..." I couldn't help, but admit. "What's 'That'-" he mocked me with a chuckle. "I want your inside me..." I whispered in embarassment and he went silent for a second as he had pushed just the head of it inside. "You want this?" Kiniky grabbed my breasts with his warm hands and groped me. "Y-Yes...T-That..." I blushed.

"O-Oh...Ok then...Since you asked so nicely~" he jammed his cock inside me with a hard thrust and I felt as he de-flowered me and it hurt for just a second as the pain was overpowered with the pleasure as he continued to thrust slowly. "Mmm~ Your so tight~" he grunted softly as he tried to push more of himself inside and out of instinct I crossed my legs softly over his waist and he started thrusting harder.

I bit down on my lip muffling my moans as he went in deeper. "Mmm babe you feel so good~" he moaned softly as he had sucked on my boob and his tongue trailed. "Unnnngh~" my moan escaped from behind my lips as I kept trying to pull out of the chains on my wrists.

I felt as he had bit me softly and started thrusting faster as I had moaned more dripping wet. "I-I can't get passed~" he whispered adjusting ontop of me. "You need to relax your muscles..." my eyes were closed as I felt him slowly slide all the way in. "Ohh yes babe~ just like that~" he moaned and had me propped against the wall as he held onto my hips and thrusted deeper, faster, and harder into me.

"Oooh so good~" I moaned in ecstasy and he kissed me sliding his tongue slowly into my mouth and I kissed back. He kissed me aggresively as I felt his chest press against my breasts. "Mmm~" I moaned into the kiss and he pulled back panting softly. Kiniky then lowered and placed my legs on his shoulders and held onto my hips as he thrusted deep inside me moaning.

I then felt as my body reached it's high point in pleasure. My moans were more frequent now and I even moaned his name unintentionally. I felt myself climax, and he got more turned on by it as he kissed me again and pulled out of me and let out a massive load of "cum" in my breasts panting heavily.

"P-Please...don't forget I did this because I made you a promise to save you...don't hate me Lyn..." he kissed me warmly and I felt really tired as I panted and he uncuffed my hands. I heard as he got dressed and ran out.

+Kiniky+ I jogged down the hall and walked into Number 3's room. "Wow..." she giggled with a satisfied look on her face. "So NOT soundproof! You really are the son of the Master aren't you?" she handed me the tickets and I ran out feeling pained about what I had done and saw Drift standing against the wall a few doors away from Lyn's room. He looked...crushed...he ripped up something and walked off. Number 3 had delivered a note to him...he had heard everything is what I guessed...That was Number 3's plan...Lyn won't want me...and Drift won't want her...

I ran to Aud 3 and gave Dahlia the tickets. We had one hour to get Lyn to that train. Dahlia ran downstairs and I ran to look for Drift and attempt to apologize. Tonight is gonna be a rough night...

+Dahlia+ I ran into the room and everything was clean. Lyn sat at the edge of the bed in her dress, ready to go with a small case of her clothing packed. "How was it-?" before I could start questioning I realized now wouldn't be the time since she was probably depressed about leaving. "O-Ok...lets go," I took her hand and scanned the ID to the elevator as we went down 13 floors and ended up in the dungeon. I scanned the ID again at a specific spot in the wall in that room, I mean seriously? This was expected, walls always opened up like this. As we walked down the tunnel I stopped for a moment. "Lyn...?"

I asked her to hold up her hair as I put my necklace on her, it was a heart locket with wings. "It was the only thing I had that meant anything to me...until you came...so please...take it with you..." I held her hand and she gripped my hand tightly as we both tried not to cry. There was a huge steel door before us now, I scanned the ID, now we had to push, it wasn't built for easy opening. I heard male voices echo at the end of the tunnel and my heart skipped beats. Lyn and I pushed the door for dear life...and more importantly...freedom.

As I hadn't done this often, a prayer slipped lowly. "Please God save Lyn..." and as I did the door flew open. "Need help ladies?" H.M stood with his arms crossed. "C-Come on Dahlia," Lyn pulled my hand as I heard a gun click not too far behind me and the footsteps got closer. "N-No...this is where my journey ends..." I felt the breeze of outside. "That's freedom out there..." I said lowly. "I'll close the door from inside so they don't catch you," I whispered and her tears started streaming. "Hey you!" the guys had found me and I felt the guns aim on me. There was only one punishment for this sort of thing...

"Y-You dumb asss!" H.M pulled me outside by the wrist and pushed the door closed as I heard a bullet hit the door. "Where the tickets at?" he asked me and I flashed them. "Good, you two gotta train to catch," he grabbed my hand as Lyn held the other and ran looking as confused as I felt. I-I was leaving too...?

He unlocked some doors to a car and started to speed off as we got in. We were both panting softly as we had passed by the primary door, what was believed to be the only exit...the door that never opened was now wide open as fellow slaves I had lived with cowered in fear behind Dad who stood beside Kiniky and Svetlana who clinged to him still. I stuck my head out the window to get one final look, and as I did I heard a gunshot and Kiniky fell to the floor...in the distance...behind him...stood Drift.

"They're still chasing us?" Lyn asked looking forward not noticing anything. "..." I dropped dead silent, they would always haunt us...and freedom would never be as it sounded...because the only place people could not put shackles on you was your heart and soul...I would always be bound...and forever a slave...a slave to my emotions...and now...leaving this place, as I ran with Lyn, sat beside her on the train to the city as H.M would wave...I would be a slave now to my instincts that push me to want to go back to slavery...which felt more like freedom to me. Don't die Kiniky...my master who in my heart...Saved a Slave like me...


	7. Day 7 The End

Seventh Day 12:23 a.m

Dying is easy...living is the hard part.

[The End: Last note to the Readers]

(Hello everyone, thank you for reading and pushing me to update,) I hope everyone can walk away learning something from this story...sometimes people don't love you, if you don't do something for them, but remember...if they love you they won't force you to do anything. You are only as happy as you believe you are and I hope you know that a Master can be as charming as a prince if not more...also don't forget experience comes at a price, and the way you feel about yourself counts more than anything in the whole world. A slave is also more than just what you'd expect, we are all slaves to our emotions and hearts, but if we weren't, life would be hella boring. I hope you can all find your charming Masters who allow the beauty in you to bloom and not only stand beside you, but stand up for you.

If you all would like, I can create the 2nd book "Marry my Master" where a lot of unexpected events unfold. I will be starting that after I get my other novels off the ground and into the sky with "Save a Slave" so again...I cannot say this enough, "Thank you all for giving my story a chance, and me as well," I wish you all happiness in return for all of the happiness you have brought me.

Everyone will hurt you in life you just have to find the ones worth suffering for. 3


	8. Day 7's Alternate Ending 12:23 pm

The Alternate Ending

+Kiniky+ I could hear the alarms sounding a few small moments after Dahlia ran down the hall with Lyn. My heart dropped to the floor beside my feet as Dad had let out the guards...where would we go from here? I could see my life...I had acheived nothing at all...and when I dedicated my life to Lyn...that week became my life...and as she left...it was over...I was dead again...

I heard Dad's voice behind me as more guards ran passed me and all of the rooms doors had opened and the girls wandered the halls frightened and trembling. As I stood there...the halls were empty, I heard the cocking of a gun behind me, I turned around and saw a shadow against the wall. It was probably a guard. I jogged out to the front of the mansion, each step I took echoed and I felt someone watching me.

All the girls were in a crowd infront of me as I spotted Dad. "Did you hear...?" I heard a guard a few feet away from me. "What? Hear what?" the second guard asked him in a whisper. "I heard that theres a spy in the mansion...stealing all of the documents, a percentage of the money, and even the imports themselves..." I shook my head. That was impossible, this place had heavy security...then again...not heavy enough if Lyn was getting out.

I heard someone run down the hall behind me...and this was now becoming too suspicious...I ran back into the mansion and followed the sounds. A spy...could this person be the spy...? I walked out to the balcony and there I saw a figure seated, overlooking the acre. I approached slowly. "What took you so long Kiniky...?" the person casually greeted me with his familiar voice without looking back.

"Have a seat," Drift gestured to the chair beside him. "No...that's alright, I'll stand," I stood a few feet away from him and noticed the gun that sat in his lap. "Did you have fun...?" he asked me with his cold emotionless voice. "What are you talking about?"

"With Lyn..." he chuckled as his hand trailed the gun. "Kinda funny...you know...? I thought maybe you'd follow your Dad's example...I mean, your Dad did build this place because of what happened in the past with your mom..." Drift grinned. "How would you know that...?" my eyes narrowed. "Well, you know how it goes don't you? I'm just doing you a favor...the first born heir gets control of the estate remember...? And each heir has to know the background of what they're soon to control..." he looked up at me and could see that I was confused.

"Theres always a smarter one in the bunch," he chuckled and stood holding the gun close to him. "I'll say it slow... I...am...your...brother..." he grinned and I felt my heart drop.

I was speechless..."You know...Dad didn't want me to have the buisness...even though I'm entitled to it...first born...October 10th..." I shook my head. "You fxcking liar...that's my birthday..." I reached in the jacket pocket of my tux and took out my G.2 loaded gun with my hand shaking slightly. "What time? I was born in the morning...7:36...Octobor 10th...see, that's what's cool about OUR Dad, he knocked up our moms on the same day," he chuckled. "My mom however was the reject who lived in the city streets...homeless and pregnant with me...while yours died of cancer in the arms of her so-called Lover who betrayed her and she never knew the truth...cheaters...they make me sick...and OUR dad built this mansion to find another woman to love who he'd give his wifes name to...even after your mom died he wouldn't let go...he would love her forever and my mom was just a toy...played with until he got bored...what was your moms name again...?"

"Dahlia Nalei Danri, and he named the first girl of this house Dahlia didn't he? The name of his dead wife?" Drift chuckled. "It sure was quick, he found her so easily...the reincarnaton of your mom...They do look a lot alike..."-"Shut the fxck up! You don't know shxt bout' my mom so don't talk about her like you know everything..."

He pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into my shoulder. "Little brother...perhaps your mom didn't teach you...you need to respect your elders," Drift smiled deviously as he stood. I had to tell Dad...this guy stole our imports and planned to take over the buisness who-knows-why, and though he said he was my brother, I had to ask Dad... Dad loved my mom...why would he cheat? I bit down on my lip and clenched my teeth together. "You know...I have a lot of bullets reserved for you bro...you should be honored...you earned them...especially when you disturbed my plans with Lyn, do you even know her background? She's the Daughter of an embassador, that means power my friend,"-I turned to leave, and I felt bad for taking Lyn's v!rginity...but now I realized it's a good thing I did. This guy wasn't who he said he was...I ran down the hall to find Dad and tell him who the spy was...Drift followed behind me, I ran with everything in me...if I died...before I did...Dad would have to  
know.

I pushed through the crowd as I heard Drift's gun load once more. "Dad!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, and as I did I saw a car in the distance. Lyn...and Dahlia! She was leaving...! Call me crazy and maybe dillusional, but I felt as though Dahlia could see me from where I stood...I felt the bullet graze my heart...this was it, I jolted as the burning of my flesh being pierced was agonizing...before I fell to the floor, blood streaming from my chest, I said the name of my beloved...which was probably going to be my last word...and I prayed that she would feel a sudden warmth and know she was the last beat in my heart before I left...and she would know that I loved her, and that I'd love her forever more...A promise I could keep...


End file.
